Never Meant to Happen
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: Based on the Vow. Niall get's hit by a car while with Harry. Niall wakes up in the hospital, his last memory was of boot camp, during the choreography. All memories of being famous, touring, and dating Harry are wiped away. The only person he knows is Liam, and other he recognizes is Zayn, the other two and his past are things that never happened. A NARRY FIC.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**CHAPTER 1**

There were multiple different beeping noises, and unfamiliar voices speaking.**  
**

"Don't crowd him. He's going to be a bit disoriented and groggy."

"You're alright, right Haz?"

"Yeah, I've been fine for weeks now."

"You know what I mean."

Blue eyes fluttered open, looking around to see the unfamiliar faces. There was a woman, and four boys that were situated around the bed he was laying in, only one actually familiar. His lips moved, trying to form words, but he was a bit breathless from the sight of so many strange faces.

"Niall, you were hit by a car. We put you in a coma for a couple weeks because of swelling of the brain, but you should be almost perfect. We're going to keep you here a couple more days to keep watch on you," The woman told Niall stepping back as a curly haired boy stepped forward, smiling warily at him.

"Is everyone alright?" Niall asked, looking to the muscular, short brown haired, brown eyed, boy that looked familiar, but for the life of him couldn't remember his name, even though he had just been told it. He had felt the need to ask the question, even though he had been hit, there must have been someone with him, seeing as he never usually was alone.

"Yes, Harry's fine. The driver that hit you is fine," said boy responded, stepping forward with the curly haired boy.

"Who… Who's Harry?" Niall asked, his blue eyes darting around to the woman, then back to the brown haired boy.

All four boy's eyes widened and looked to the woman who looked just as shocked as the other four. The boys were looking for answers, and the woman sighed shaking her head, and motioned her hand for them to continue speaking to Niall.

"Niall, do you know who we are?" the brown haired boy asked. The curly haired one had moved to being held by the other two boys.

"No… Well… You're my roommate, sorry I know you just told me, but I forgot your name… And… She's the doctor… But I don't know who they are," Niall stuttered, his blue eyes darting around the small room.

"Niall, we're your band mates… I'm Liam, the other brunette is Louis, and that's Zayn," Liam motioned to the two boys that were holding the curly haired bloke, "And Harry… You're with Harry," Liam said awkwardly.

"Band mates? Erm… You must be mistaken… I'm not… I'm not a pooft, and I'm not in a band," Niall shook his head.

Harry stiffed and began to throw himself at Niall, all three boys pushing him back out of the room. Niall had covered his ears, and shut his eyes. The sudden shouting and attack from Harry was unexpected, especially since he didn't know him.

"Niall?" A soothing voice asked. Niall slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Liam, Niall's auburn eyebrows furrowed more. He removed his hands to listen to the boy, "I'm sorry about Harry. It took you a long time to admit you were gay, and… Harry was a big part of that, so… As you can see… He's a bit frustrated," Liam explained further.

"Oh… I'm not though… I've never been interested in a guy," Niall snorted and shook his head at the thought.

"Erm… I'm not going to be the one to argue with that, I'll have Harry re-convince you," Liam chuckled, sitting down in the chair next to Niall's bed, "So… Your Mum is here, and Sean… They thought you'd want to see Harry when you first woke up, since you were together during the accident."

"I… Yes, can I?" Niall asked sheepishly, "See Sean and my mum?"

"Of course, I'll go tell Sean," Liam said chuckling.

"Hey... What year is it?" Niall asked quickly, sitting up slowly.

"2012," Liam responded, and left the room.

"Two years?" Niall asked himself, furrowing his auburn eyebrows.

"Two years ago, you auditioned for X-Factor, not even months after that you were stolen away from me by those four boys," said a smiling Sean as he came walking through the room.

"X-Factor! Shit! What happened?" Niall exclaimed sitting up, the heart rate monitors going off loudly.

"You met the judges, and instead of letting you go on as a solo artist, you were put in a group with those four," Sean explained sitting down next to Niall's bed, "And you were in the top three before you got eliminated. You were just in America doing your headlining tour, now you're back in the UK recording… Just to sum up the last two years," Sean snorted, smiling at Niall adoringly.

Niall studied Sean closely, his eyes squinting as he looked the boy over before frowning. "You look old. I remember you used to be really cute… What happened?" Niall laughed and Sean smacked his face lightly.

"You twat, I'm still younger than you!" Sean exclaimed.

"How old am I?" Niall asked, his blue eyes widening.

"Nineteen."

The room was silent between the two boys, becoming awkward with the sudden news. Reality was hitting Niall, he couldn't remember the past two years, and obviously a lot had happened during the last two years. He was supposedly famous. He was supposedly known by the whole world because of this band that he was forced into during X-Factor, but he only remembered boot camp.

"Niall! Oh baby! How are you feeling?" His mother cooed as she came rushing into the room, taking hold of Niall into her arms, pulling him against her chest.

"Erm… Confused," Niall mumbled.

"Oh, the boys told us you lost your memory! What was the last thing you remember honey?" His mother asked, and all Niall could do was shrug.

"I think I was at boot camp and I had just met my room mate, Liam," Niall shrugged, "At least I think. Can you let go of me please?"

"Oh! Of course baby," His mother cooed, pulling away from him, smiling kindly, "Erm… Harry wants to see you… Sean can stay with you, and Liam… The other two if you'd like."

"No… I think Harry'd want to talk to me in private…" Niall blushed darkly.

His mother nodded, resting a hand on Sean's shoulder, leading him out of the room, moments later, the curly haired boy, Harry, came in, shuffling around, looking for a good, but not awkward, place to sit, and finally placed himself in the chair next to Niall's bed, rubbing his face.

"Hi," Harry said finally looking up.

Niall smiled wearily at Harry, "Hey."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Harry let out a sigh, looking down gripping his hair. His elbows rested on his knees, his body shaking slightly.

"Niall, I swear to god if this is some goddamned prank," Harry trailed off, unable to finish, "I know you don't remember me, but you remember Liam. Which means… You've seen me, right?"

Niall stared at Harry intently trying to figure out who he was. "I'm sorry… I really can't figure out who you are," Niall's pale features flushed red.

"Oh, um… how much do you remember of boot camp?" Harry asked, biting his nails.

"I remember moving into the hotel room, meeting Liam. Erm… All that singing in front of the judges," Niall shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing, "And then… We were getting ready for the dancing… And blank and then now," Niall shook his head, biting his lip.

"That… Must be very confusing. Being about to dance then waking in the hospital," Harry laughed, "Must of thought you passed out while dancing, didn't you?"

"I can honestly tell you that is exactly what I thought. I'm not that great a dancer anyway, so I figured that the nerves made me collapse," Niall smiled at Harry, who seemed to know him better than Niall knew himself.

Harry reached his hand out to touch Niall's arm. Niall jerked his arm away at the sudden touch, not used to such affections. Harry sighed and looked down, pulling his hands back into his lap twiddling his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Niall said softly, frowning, "How did I get hit by a car?"

"I'll get Liam and Sean, you'll feel more comfortable around them," Harry jumped up, dodging the question.

Niall sat up to ask again, but Harry was out of the room before he could even ask again. He leaned back again, and stared up at the telly that was rambling on, then it flashed to a hospital as Sean and Liam walked in, both sitting on opposite sides of Niall's bed. All three boys' attentions were focused on the screen now as the reporter moved into the hospital and down the halls.

Sean and Liam both jumped up at the same time walking to the door of the private room and began talking to whom Niall now knew as Louis and Zayn. The two boys stood outside the door, as Sean and Liam shut the door sitting back down. Niall was just confused. His eyebrows were furrowed and looked to Liam, who seemed to be the boss, for answers.

"They are in the hospital," Liam pointed to the telly, "And they want to see you, but obviously, it'll be a bit overwhelming for you, since you have to get used to it again."

"You mean… I'm… I'm just going to go back into this band that I didn't even realize I'm in?" Niall said, fisting the blankets.

"Don't worry. Harry's getting the eighth season of X-Factor, and a couple other videos so you can see what we did, and to help you remember," Liam responded, taking Niall's hand in his own, relaxing it, and rubbing his thumb against the tense appendage.

"Hey, babe I got to go, I have to go back to Ireland for school, I'll miss my flight if I stay any longer," Sean said smiling softly, pecking the top of Niall's head, "Get better okay? And don't forget us when you remember them," Sean joked, and walked towards the door where the news camera's were, slipping out quickly.

"….Liam?"

"Yeah Ni?"

"How'd I get hit by a car?" Niall's eyes darted up to look at Liam's, both glancing at each other for a moment before staring at that door again.

"I… Couldn't tell you that. Harry was the only one there," Liam sighed, frowning. Niall gripped Liam's hand tightly squeezing his eyes shut.

"And Harry refuses to tell me… Alright," Niall sighed opening his eyes, rubbing them with his free hand.

"Look at what I got you Nialler! A magazine that has us in it! Pretty much… every page has us in it," Louis laughed walking into the room, holding up a magazine with them on it, "I also have book that our manager made that has pictures of our last tour, and stuff."

The boy set the books down in Niall's lap gingerly, Zayn walking in after looking down the halls intently. Zayn made himself comfortable on the couch looking at Niall curiously.

"Um… Thanks… Louis," Niall said trying to make sure that was the proper name. He stared at the cover of the magazine and became flushed instantly. He really couldn't imagine that he really would ever be on the cover. Let alone be on one with four other boys he seemed to get along with really well.

"So… We're a boy band?" Niall asked, smiling crookedly as he looked up, looking at all three boys trying to get used to the faces.

"Yep, all of us auditioned as solo artists, and Simon wanted us to continue as a boy band," Louis smiled at the memory.

"One Direction?" Niall laughed, "I'm going to guess Harry made that up?"

"Yeah, stupid boy he his," Louis agreed with the unspoken statement between all four of them.

Suddenly the very quiet boy on the couch spoke, obviously an action he didn't do very often, "Niall lets get some food," Zayn said slowly standing up, slipping his fake letterman jacket off, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Niall was about to protest when his stomach growled, and smiled at the male nodding his head. Even though he didn't know the bloke, the boy obviously knew him well enough to notice when he was hungry.

"Zayn, is that such a good idea?" Liam asked standing up as Niall began to move out of the bed.

"You can't baby him. His head's fine, just lost a bit of memory that he may or may not get back. Let him be, and let him get some food," Zayn said walking towards the door.

Louis pulled off his shoes and handed them to Niall smiling slightly. "Same shoe size, put 'em on, they won't want you walking around bare footed, I'll throw on a pare of yours. My TOMs are more comfortable," Louis explained as Niall put them on.

"Err… Erm… thank you," Niall said as he quickly followed after Zayn, his breath of fresh air. They walked down the hall as Niall stared at Zayn, his eyes widening and began to laugh.

"What?" Zayn asked smiling at the Irish boy whom he couldn't help but laugh with.

"I remember you! You were hiding during boot camp because you didn't want to dance!" Niall laughed, rubbing his cheeks as he became hot at the fact that he remembered something.

"And I remember you were a terrible dancer when you danced. Did you know I danced in the same group as Harry and Louis?" Zayn asked smirking slyly.

"No I didn't! I really wasn't paying attention. I was trying to remember the choreography, but when Simon started flipping out that you were gone I was at full attention, thinking it might have been me that should be dancing," Niall chuckled.

Niall's eyebrows furrowed as men stood in front of them and behind them. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at the man who smiled at him kindly. His eyes and head whipped around to the front man who glanced over his shoulder giving Niall the same look, obviously they had been told of Niall's situation.

"So we're such hot shit we have to have two body guards?" Niall asked.

"When we were in New York in the end of May, you and Liam got mobbed by sixty girls. Liam was pretty much stripped of his clothes, and because he was protecting you, you were in front of him, and you got a few hits to the face. Ever since, we've each had our own body guards, on top of the normal two or three that we've always had," Zayn explained.

"I'm Paul," The one behind Niall said smiling when Niall turned around, "Paul Higgins."

"The fans love him, he's the only one that actually thinks we're funny, so we accidently told the fans his name," Zayn chuckled, gesticulating quotation marks.

They moved down a flight of stairs into a small cafeteria with a lot of chatter. Girl's heads popped up looking around towards the door, and stared at the two boys. Niall's blue eyes widened as he looked at the girls, making Zayn laugh.

"We really are hot shit aren't we?" Niall laughed.

"We really are. I think I like you a bit more than I already did. You're outside perspective of how people are with us is very refreshing," Zayn said pulling Niall into a side hug, Niall reciprocating.

"You're my favorite right now. You're the only one that acts like nothing's wrong with me," Niall said quietly, flushing a bit.

"I was your favorite in the beginning when we were brought together. And Hazza's freaking out that you'll never want him again," Zayn muttered to himself towards the end.

They got in line of the cafeteria, and Zayn helped Niall pick out the good food. Really though, they ended up picking up all the food they could. They paid for their food and moved to sit in an empty table close to the door, but secluded enough for no one to be able to hear their conversations.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fans

**CHAPTER 2**

Zayn and Niall began eating the sandwiches that they had bought, Zayn made a face, used to the good food, but the fact that Niall was eating it happily with out an issue made the bad food taste a little bit better.

"Full name?"

"Zayn Jawaad Malik."

"Birthday, and age?"

"January 12th. I'm nineteen," Zayn responded laughing at this game that he'd played with Niall so long ago, but it had went both ways that time.

"Men, women, or both?"

"Both I guess," Zayn shrugged.

"Alright, boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Wait, if it's a boy… It'd probably be in the band… Liam?" Niall asked smirking.

Zayn laughed and shook his head, neither boy seeing a girl coming up. "No I'm not dating Liam. I'm dating Perry, she's from a girl band called Little Mix. You'll see them once Haz brings the DVD's."

"Ex-Excuse me?" A quiet voice asked.

Zayn and Niall turned to look at a girl who had a pink band-aid on her cheek and held a pen and a napkin. The girl was a small, young, and she had short hair, ear length and was wearing a flowing, flowery dress.

"You want a signature, darling? What's your name?" Zayn asked smiling kindly at the girl. The girl nodded. Zayn motioned for her to come over by him and sit down with them. Zayn took the pen and slowly began to do his signature. "Why are you in the hospital today?"

"I'm Annalisa. My mum is having a baby, but I'm not allowed to be in the room, so my brother is with me until we're allowed to see the baby," The girl said in a feeble voice. "Why are you in the hospital?"

"Niall here bonked his head and lost a few memories, but he's alright, he'll be up and running in a few days," Zayn said encouragingly, smiling up at Niall and handed him the napkin and pen.

"Do I… What if it's not right?" Niall asked softly, blushing darkly.

"It will be. We didn't really have much time to figure out how to do our signatures, we just did it, so go for it. It's muscle memory," Zayn encouraged.

"How did Niall hit his head?" A girl asked from behind, sitting down at the table, on the same bench as Niall, but at a proper distance.

Zayn looked up at smiled brilliantly at the girl, causing her to flush and look to Niall, flushing a bit more, who had his tongue sticking out, focused on signing his name properly. Niall slid the napkin back over to the little girl, smiling at her, his eyebrows furrowed a bit at the unusualness of the situation.

"He got hit by a car when him and Harry were out," Zayn explained, scratching his cheek as Niall looked up at Zayn.

"Oh my god," The girl's eyes became watery. These girls obviously cared about them, it was strange to see a girl he'd never met get so teary eyed over his accident even though she didn't know him, "Poor Harry. He must have been so scared when you got hit. So what… What memories did you loose?" The girl asked.

"All memories between boot camp in X-Factor to the moment I woke up today," Niall recalled with a little frustration, his head was beginning to hurt.

"No way… So you're still. Solo artist Niall Horan with big dreams of becoming the Irish Justin Bieber?" The girl exclaimed shocked.

Niall looked away his eyebrows furrowing more, his head beginning to pound. The unnamed guard kept his eyes on the girl as Paul noticed Niall's pain. Slowly Paul stood up, the girl noticing the man, and becoming afraid that she might have done something inappropriate.

"Zayn, I'm taking Niall back to the room, finish up and come back up. He needs some rest, he's had a big day," Paul said helping Niall back to his feet, gathering the food in a bag for Niall to hold, to make him feel like he wasn't completely helpless.

"Right. I'll be right back up Kyle, don't let Ian lecture you," Zayn said, using the code names so that they didn't get any more girls crowding them.

"Fuck… Who's Kyle? Ian?" Niall asked softly, looking up at Paul for an answer.

"Code names, rhyme with your real names. You guys used them when you didn't want to be noticed," Paul explained quickly as he helped Niall up the stairs. He helped him through the halls until they came into his hospital room.

Louis and Liam stood up when they saw Paul practically holding Niall up. Liam went over to Niall and gingerly wrapped his arm around the younger boy's waist, and draped Niall's arm over his broad shoulders, and Louis helped get him into the bed, laying Niall down.

"We must be really close…" Niall murmured, shutting his eyes and sighed out, holding the bag of food close.

"Thanks Paul," Louis said to the man that looked over their shoulder's making sure that Niall was alright.

"No problem boys. I'm going to sit outside." And with that left the room to make sure no girls were going to try to break into the room.

"Should we take that bag from him?" Liam asked looking down at Niall with a chuckle.

"No, let him keep it, he'll wake up and realize that he's soiled his food. That is the first time I've ever seen him do it, so he's got to learn that he can't snuggle food," Louis laughed sitting down on the couch, and then lied down.

Liam sat back down in the seat next to Niall's bed. Zayn came back into the room, Harry following him in. Zayn sat in the chair next to Niall's bed, and Harry stood, unsure of where to go and settled for laying the opposite way on the couch with Louis. The boy's stayed in their positions having quiet conversations, Zayn kept his happy experience with Niall to himself. They stayed like that all night, falling asleep as a band, united a bit once again.

Niall's eyes fluttered open to a pressure around his bicep, which was obviously not the normal flab he was used to, it was stone hard muscle, which was probably why the squeezing didn't hurt as bad as usual.

"We're just making sure your pulse is proper before releasing you," The nurse said quietly, helping Niall sit up in the bed. He looked around and smiled at the three sleeping boys. Then he realized there was only three, and the one missing was Harry.

Niall felt bad, he felt as if it was his fault Harry wasn't there. He felt like maybe he shouldn't have runaway from Harry as fast as he had. When the bathroom door opened, Niall sighed in relief that he hadn't chased his band mate, and supposedly boyfriend, away.

"Hey," Niall voiced, saying it hoarsely, but smiled.

"Hello," Harry replied, smiling adoringly, a smile that made Niall's heart skip a couple beats, "I brought you clothes from your flat. We'll be leaving out the back door, but there's really no telling if the fans will find us or not. Most likely they will."

The Nurse helped Niall out of the bed, and let her go to her next person as he walked towards Harry who picked up a bag and turned towards Niall handing it to him.

"I want to apologize… I… Liam told me why you were upset, and I understand… I'm just really confused, but that gave me not excuse to call you that name," Niall muttered looking down before looking back up into Harry's kind green eyes, taking the bag from Harry.

"Nialler… I understand completely, you don't need to apologize. I can start from the beginning and work to where we were, or somewhere close," Harry said smiling, and gently pushed Niall into the direction of the bathroom.

Niall came out in Harry's Ramones shirt, and a pare of shorts. He had on his supras and was holding a red hat in hand. Harry had stood there while Niall was changing, staring at the ground he spotted a necklace, Niall's necklace.

"Hello, my name's Niall Horan… I'm your new band mate. I'm sorry to hear about Niall's memory loss," Niall said to Harry holding out his hand.

Harry slowly stood up straight and laughed, his green eyes shining, and took Niall's hand. "It's great to meet you Niall. I'm Harry Styles. Thank you for being here when Niall couldn't," Harry said and pulled his hand away.

Niall looked into his hand and saw the necklace smiling at it fondly. "To remind me of home when I was missing it?" Niall wanted to confirm looking up at Harry, who nodded minutely. The two hadn't noticed that three others, who had woken up while Niall was changing, were watching them.

"It's just like old times, they can't stop looking at each other," Louis piped up from the couch. Niall and Harry looked away from each other, both flushing.

"Exactly like old times, now lets get Ni home," Zayn said smiling fondly at Niall, draping his arm across the boy's shoulder's leading him out the door.

Louis jumped up and jumped on Harry's back, making the younger boy carry him all the way to the car. Liam followed behind them all bodyguards surrounded them. Harry run up next to Niall letting Louis and Niall shake hands, doing the same introduction that Niall and Harry had previously. They walked out the back door, screaming fans all around them, signs for Niall's health to get better.

Zayn pulled Niall a bit closer, knowing that the boy was claustrophobic as it was, and with the girls' rushing being new to Niall now, he felt an obligation to protect him more. Louis had jumped off of Harry's back and followed Liam into the other car. Harry pecked Niall's cheek quickly and slipped into the other van, Zayn helping Niall in, three bodyguards sitting in the seat in front of the three boys.

Niall's face was still flushed from the peck, and looked to Zayn, then looked to Harry nervously. "So… Does everyone know that we're… Dating?" Niall asked looking down, his eyebrows furrowing, and looked back up to Harry.

"Yeah, we announced it a couple weeks ago," Harry said smiling proudly, his dimples deepening at the memory.

"I see… So now I have to pretend like we're together, when in my mind I just met you?" Niall asked quietly, squeezing his hands.

"I… Yes… We're not supposed to be overly affectionate, not that we are… Were to begin with," Harry sighed, leaning back in his seat, staring out the window with a frown.

"I'm sorry… That… That I don't remember you," Niall murmured. Zayn's arm wrapped around Niall's shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze, and Harry took notice.

"It's alright, if you fell in love with me once, you'll do it again," Harry smirked at Niall, kissing his temple before slipping the necklace out of his hand, "Can I help you with this?"

"Err… Yeah, if you don't mind," Niall smiled, his cheeks staying permanently red.

Niall turned so that his back was to Harry, Zayn making a face at Niall, making the boy laugh, and the tense air to diminish. Harry gently slipped the tight necklace around Niall's neck, and adjusted it so that it was facing the right way. Harry's finger's lingered along Niall's collar bone, his face leaning in to kiss him like he was used to, but Zayn had caught Harry's eyes, reminding him the situation they were in. Harry then pulled away and sat back in his seat. Slowly Niall followed suit, sitting between the older and younger males.

"Thank you," Niall said looking at Harry smiling brightly, fiddling with the necklace. Niall put his hat on, which Harry then knocked down to hid his face, making Niall laugh.

Zayn reached across Niall hitting the back of the boy's head, and while Harry was rubbing the back of his head, Zayn smacked his crotch, releasing a loud high-pitched screech. Paul turned around seeing Niall and Harry in a very disorganized state while Zayn was very put together as usual.

Niall pushed his hat back up and whispered in Harry's ear smirking. Harry nodded and finished massaging his aching crotch and settled back. Zayn's innocent smirk faded when the two younger males had collected themselves. The Bradford boy slowly raised his hands, and Niall jumped, rubbing his hands in Zayn's hair, Harry opted for tweaking Zayn's nipples and hitting him in the crotch for pay back.

The vans stopped in front of the apartment complex all the boy's lived in. The door was opened by Liam and began laughing at the sight of a very messy Zayn, and very innocent looking Niall and Harry.

"Looks like we're getting back to normal then, come on, lets get Niall settled in his flat," Liam said smiling at the three boys.

Zayn got out of the van grumbling angrily. He had stolen Niall's hat and put it on his head, hiding his bad hair from the fans that were now leaking into the parking lot. Niall jumped out of the van, Harry jumping on his back when he slipped out, making Niall groan out.

"You're too fat!" Niall whined.

"Harry get off of him! He just got out of the hospital," Liam reprimanded, helping Niall get Harry off of his back.

"I'll love you Haz!" Louis yelled jumping on Harry's back, hitting his legs making him run into the building.

Liam squeezed Niall's shoulder smiling down at him, ruffling his blond head. Niall looked up at Liam and smiled, patting the boy's back, letting him lead him into the complex leading him up stairs.

"So I have my own flat… Or do we all live together?" Niall asked.

"You, Zayn, and I have our own flats, Harry and Lou share one, they have the larger flat so that they can throw parties," Liam said smiling. He pulled out a group of keys, stopping at a door, unlocking it. "This is your flat. You don't have to sleep here tonight if you don't want to, you can stay with any of us."

"Alright… Where do you live?" Niall asked stepping into the flat looking around, then spotted the wax figurine on his balcony and ran towards it, smiling brightly. "Holy shit! Craic! No wonder I love you guys!" Niall laughed, as Liam came inside.

"I live upstairs, the same house number, just a hundred more. Zayn lives across the way in twelve, and Harry and Louis live in the pent house, so the top floor, if you need any of us. Here are your keys," Liam made a point of putting them in a bowl that Niall never put them in, generally loosing his keys.

Liam set the bag down in front of the table that held the bowl and nodded his head, saluting Niall. "Alright. We're all going to be up in Larry's house, so if you need anything we're all up there."

"Larry?" Niall questioned, his eyebrows furrowing again, he groaned mentally at how much he was going to have to learn, and how quickly he was going to have to learn it.

"Larry Stylenson… Erm… That's what Harry and Louis are called by their fans; if they were dating that's what you'd call them. So we call their flat the Larry flat," Liam attempted to explain.

"So… That means Harry and I have a name right?" Niall asked smiling curiously.

"Narry… Narry Storan… I guess," Liam shrugged, "Any who… I'm just going to let you scurry around, again. If you need anything, pent house!" With that, Liam waved and walked out the door leaving Niall to figure things out.

Niall grabbed the bag and slowly walked through the house, finding his bedroom, and smiled at how it looked like his bedroom at home. He looked around his room, smiling at all the guitars, and a couple ukuleles. He was living it up wasn't he? Niall opened the closet door, walk in of course, and looked at the different styled clothes, clothes for every occasion.

Really Niall knew he should be freaking out about the craziness of all of this, of how surreal this whole experience was. He just couldn't seem to find it in himself to wonder if it was real. Niall continued to wonder and found a stack of DVD's, a CD, and a book. On top was a note 'What you forgot. –Harry x'. So Niall put in the first stack of DVD's, the eighth season of X-Factor, his and the boy's season. Niall let it run as he picked up the CD smiling brightly at the front and put it in the CD player, sitting on the couch surrounding himself with supposed memories.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Niall? Where's Harry?

**CHAPTER 3**

"How are you holding up Haz?" Louis asked in the elevator, still on Harry's back.

"I'm good. He's normal Nialler, just not, my Nialler," Harry sighed, rubbing Louis' thighs nervously, squeezing them when Louis squeezed Harry with his legs.

"He'll get there. If you notice… He's going through the phases he went through during X-Factor. He likes being around Zayn and Liam, soon he'll be pining for my attention, and then you'll have him," Louis joked.

"As I remember, when me and Niall got together you started getting jealous," Harry retorted, carrying Louis into their flat when the elevator doors opened.

Louis slowly slipped off of Harry and made his way around the apartment. Harry went into the kitchen and began making tea, and began clearing the apartment up as he waited for the hot water, knowing Zayn and Liam, and quite possibly Niall, would be hanging out.

The teakettle screamed from the kitchen while Harry was tossing clothes and books into his room. Quickly he ran to the kitchen and took it off, and poured himself and Louis a cup, knowing the man would want some as well.

Harry looked over his shoulder as the doors opened again, Zayn and Liam walking through, Zayn still wearing Niall's hat, and Liam looking antsy. Zayn squeezed the back of Liam's neck trying to sooth him and went out to the balcony and lit a cigarette, leaning against the railing, watching Louis amusingly as he blasted music and danced around.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asked sipping his tea, watching Liam pour his own cup, and then pour a mass amount of sugar into the mix.

"In his flat," Liam sighed and took a drink, wrinkling his nose, and put two more squares in before it satisfied him.

Harry stared at Liam for a moment before setting his tea down. "You can't just leave him alone. I gave him stuff to watch and listen to, what if he freaks out!" Harry growled, snatching Liam's keys from his back pocket and made his way out the door. Liam tired to maneuver away from his hands, but holding a cup of tea made him unable to successfully dodge Harry's grabby hands. The door slammed shut.

"Where'd Harry go off to?" Louis yelled from the living room.

"He went to check on Niall, and everyone thinks I baby him," Liam huffed sipping his tea.

Louis looked into Liam's teacup as he came into the kitchen and snorted. "Would you like some tea with that sugar?" Liam just rolled his eyes.

Harry opened the already unlocked door, shutting and locking it as he entered hearing their band's CD blasting, and Niall dancing around the room singing. It made Harry's heart flutter at the sight of Niall singing to lyrics he supposedly didn't remember ever singing or writing. Niall spun again, this time ending up facing Harry and freezed. His blue eyes widened with embarrassment and then smiled and laughed. He skipped away to pause the music.

"I remember the lyrics! I… don't know how… but I really remember them!" Niall said excitedly walking over to Harry, who was walking towards him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"That's great Niall! Do you remember anything else?" Harry asked as he pulled away, staring at the screen of their first live performance on stage paused.

"Nope, I can see me on that stage… but I really don't remember it," Niall shrugged, "But it's not that big of a deal, can't miss what you don't remember. Why are you here anyway?"

"Just checking on you, Liam left you with all the memorabilia and I was worried you might have a brain fart or something," Harry chuckled,

"Obviously you didn't though."

"Don't worry, I've never had a seizure… from what I can remember, and the doctor said that if I do look at videos and stuff, I shouldn't have an aneurism or a seizure, I'd just pass out," Niall shrugged it off.

"Well, I really don't think you should be left alone. What if you pass out and hurt your head again, and loose more memory?" Harry smiled at Niall, rubbing his head, "Want to come up stairs, or can I join your little party?"

"I was actually going to finish the CD and come up, but I can go now," Niall said, smiling brightly at the younger male. He turned off all the electronics and skipped past Harry, who smacked his bum as he passed, and grabbed his keys. Niall turned and glared at Harry who just smiled back at him cheekily.

Harry walked forward unlocking the door, opening it for Niall, who walked through sticking his tongue out. Harry leaned forward about to take the appendage between his teeth when Niall danced around him and ran to the elevator. The Cheshire boy laughed, shutting the door and followed after Niall with a bit more grace than the blond, though he lacked more grace than he had.

They entered the elevator together, standing in comfortable silence, mostly comfortable, Niall had always become angsty in the elevator always fearing it would stop and brake down. He'd always been claustrophobic.

"Harry?" Niall asked quickly.

"Yeah bud?" Harry responded opting for a friendly nickname not a loving one. He always acted like he was older than Niall, but when it came down to it; Niall would be the more mature one.

"How did I get hit by a car?" Niall asked, not looking at Harry, hoping the boy would give him an answer.

"Well…" Harry started, the elevator bell dinged, signaling they were at their location. Harry quickly moved out of the elevator, and Niall followed, frowning, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Niall figured Harry wouldn't ever tell him, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with their supposed relationship. He stood in the opening to the living room watching Harry and the other boys interact, furrowing his eyebrows.

"So I was thinking of inviting throwing a party for Niall's being out of the hospital," Louis said, "What do you think Ni!" Louis looked over to him smiling brightly.

Niall chuckled and walked towards them shrugging. "Sure."

"See I told you that he'd be up for a party! Just because he doesn't remember us doesn't mean he doesn't party!" Louis exclaimed smacking Liam's shoulder, and Harry's crotch, making the boy double over squeaking out curses.

Louis skipped away on his cell phone texting and chatting away, Liam decided he'd help Louis recruit some more people, leaving Harry, who was now curled in a ball, holding his crotch. Zayn smiled over to Niall tilting towards the balcony, and Niall followed him outside.

Zayn pulled out a pack of fags, lighting one up, and stuffed the box back. Niall watched curiously, wondering if he wasn't supposed to be smoking, and he was sneaking around when he was at home.

"Can… Can I have one?" Niall asked a bit embarrassed.

Zayn cocked a brow and pulled out the box, shaking it once until one came out for Niall. Niall took it gingerly, and pressed it against Zayn's lighting it and took a long drag from it, sighing softly, smoke flowing out of his mouth and nose. He looked up at Zayn who was smirking at him.  
"What? Do I not normally smoke?" Niall asked, taking another drag.

"On occasion, you don't ever take your own fag though, you just mooch off of mine," Zayn shrugged, "Mostly you smoke weed."

Niall laughed shaking his head. "Oh yeah, I know I smoke that."

"So… How are you and Harry getting along? I know it's only been a couple hours, but still."

"Erm… quite well actually. He's forgotten a couple times that we're not dating… That I don't consider us dating since I barely know him, but I feel comfortable around him," Niall shrugged, flicking the ashes off of the fag.

"That's good. I have a theory that I think explains that," Zayn said after a moment of thought. Zayn met eyes with Niall, the younger male encouraging him to continue.

"My theory is that your subconscious remembers everything, thus the reason why you are so relaxed around us, rather than freaking out like most patients do, but your conscious doesn't so you remember us physically and slightly emotionally, but mentally you can't recognize us."

Niall nodded and finished the cigarette sighing, the last bits of smoke slipping past his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's… Quite a theory… So would that mean… Since you know, your dreams are created by your subconscious… Would that mean that I'd dream my memories?" Niall asked looking up at Zayn as if he had all the answers.

Zayn shrugged and laughed, putting his cigarette out. "I don't know, it's only a theory, and I don't know much about the brain and memory loss, so I couldn't… Shouldn't be giving out theories," Zayn chuckled, rubbing Niall's head, before putting Niall's hat back on his head.

"I thought you'd worry about your hair?" Niall laughed, running his fingers through Zayn's hair to make it stand up properly.

"I'll be smashed, it won't matter," Zayn shrugged, frowning slightly.

Niall jumped when there were arms that circled around his waist, and lips against his neck. His hands went to the larger hands, grabbing the wrists then turned his head to look to see who it was and suddenly, lips were pressed against his own. Niall's eyes widened and ripped himself away, staggering back, Zayn steadied Niall before he fell off, and then the young boy ran from his arms through the doors into the flat.  
"You knob," Zayn said to Harry who stood blinking confused.

"What'd I do?" Harry asked in his low deep drawl.

"Did you have a bit of memory loss there too? Forget that Niall isn't GAY at the moment?" Zayn reprimanded, turning on his heal to hit his palm against Harry's forehead.

"I know! I just thought that if I kissed him… Maybe he'd remember!" Harry growled back moving towards Zayn.

"Boys, please… Anyone want to keep Niall from drooling all over Justin please?" Louis said, grabbing Harry and pulled him back away from Zayn. If anyone in their band were to clash, it'd be Zayn and Harry. If anyone in their band were to start a fight, it would be Harry that was why Louis was dragging a screaming Harry away.

Zayn turned around and saw Niall staring at Justin, who was trying to make conversation with him, but Niall was a bit too star-struck to respond with out babbling. Zayn came up from behind dropping his arm on the male's shoulder, knocking his hat down.

"You look like an idiot, you've met him before," Zayn said into Niall's ear, his hand moving down to rub his back.

"Go on Justin… He's just going to have to get used to ya again," Zayn said to the young boy, who smiled at Niall and trotted away to get the alcohol from Louis.

"I'm gay," Niall said suddenly.

"What?" Zayn laughed.

"I'm totally gay."

"And what made you realize?"

"Well, I wasn't disgusted with Harry's kissing me, and… Justin looks… Hot. Compared to what I remember," Niall turned and looked after Justin," He sounds hot, and he looks hot, and I need a drink."

Zayn laughed as Niall became hot and bothered. He followed the blond to the alcohol grabbing a bottle of British Ale, while Niall grabbed the Irish Ale Louis always had stocked for him. Niall slipped around the bar, standing behind it with Louis, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder, knocking his hat down, before stealing it away from him.

Niall sat on one of the barstools that Louis had, one for him, and one for Eleanor, but his girlfriend had gone to visit family. Louis had opted to stay with the band mates, with Harry, because Niall was in the hospital. Louis placed Niall's hat on his own head smiling cheekily down that the Irishman as the younger sipped his beer.

"What's up Nialler?" Louis asked as he sat back, everyone enjoying their drinks as Zayn started Dj-ing the music.

"Oh nothing," Niall shrugged smiling to himself as he took another drink.

"So fags… Are they going to be a constant thing now?" Louis asked cocking up a slim brow.

"What kind of fags?" Niall asked smirking trying to suppress his giggles, making Louis laugh.

"Well, I was talking about cigarettes, but if you're talking boys with me I wouldn't mind either, it'd be nothing new really," Louis shrugged smiling at Niall.

Niall laughed more and shook his head. "No, I don't usually… I only take a few puffs from the smoker… And Zayn confirmed it… I'm just… Excited… Nervous… Worried…" Niall shrugged, "I won't do it again, it smells too gross and makes me feel bad afterwards. Don't worry."

Louis nodded his head, and slipped the hat off, placing it under the bar for safekeeping before anyone got drunk and the favorite hat got lost.

"So about that other fag…" Louis trailed off.

Niall's face made an 'o' shape and bounced up slightly. "Yes! I needed to know if you've seen Harry! Because he kissed me… And… I think he thinks I rejected him! But… I just really need to talk to him where is he?" Niall asked quickly sounding slightly whinny.

Louis looked down and pursed his lips thoughtfully. He sighed and looked at Niall frowning at him with pity. "He's in his room, but," But before he could finish, Niall had set his ale down on the bar counter and was running up the stairs. "Poor sob doesn't even know where his room is either, hope he never finds it."

Niall listened to his body, following what Zayn had said to him, and unfortunately for him, his theory was turning out to be correct. He walked towards a door and opened it up, the music too loud for him to hear the warnings.

The bed was sideways, so Niall got a full view of the two people having sex in the bed, Harry, his supposed boyfriend, and some girl under him, mewling out his name. The pare hadn't bother to cover their naked bodies writhed together, it was obvious to Niall that Harry was trying a bit too hard to enjoy what he was doing.

"Hope that's a nice fuck fag," Niall said to Harry, his room void of any noise, so the two were able to hear Niall.

Harry stopped what he was doing and the girl protested under him. Niall scoffed and turned on his heal walking down the stairs, collapsing at the bottom as his mind began to reel. A couple girls noticed the boy lying down on the floor, obviously involuntary and called Liam over who happened to be near by.

Liam rushed to Niall gingerly helping him sit up, the boy's eyes glazed over, and slowly stood him, another guy helping getting Niall on his back. The Wolverhampton boy looked up the stairs to Harry who was in boxers about to walk down, stopping as the ultimate 'Daddy Direction' glare was stabbed into him.

Liam carried Niall out of the flat and into the elevator. He heard Niall groan and murmur Harry's name. Slowly he carried him to his own apartment, opening the door and shut it taking Niall into his room and gently set him on the bed, taking off his shoes, taking his shirt off as the haze slowly slipped away from Niall's eyes.

"Where's Harry?" Niall whispered, his eyes following Liam, eyebrows furrowing.

"He's… In his flat… Don't worry about him," Liam mumbled.

"The car! Harry was on the ground! I pushed him! Is he alright!" Niall began yelling.

Liam's eyes widened a bit and looked at Niall. "Nialler… He's fine… Do you…?"

"Liam… Why aren't I in a hospital… I thought I got hit… What is going on? Where is Harry!" Niall screeched.

"Niall, do you remember?" Liam asked his brown eyes shining with worry.

"Where is Harry!"


	4. Chapter 4: Who is Niall?

**CHAPTER 4**

"Why won't you tell me where Harry is?" Niall cried out, his blue eyes beginning to water, "There was a car! Please… I want to see Harry!"

"Niall… Nialler, you need to calm down. Harry is fine, tell me what date it is Niall. Can you do that for me?" Liam asked, holding Niall's shoulders trying to keep him in the bed.

"Erm… September thirteenth," Niall responded, furrowing his eyebrows.

Liam looked away and bit his lip, letting out a steady breath before looking to Niall and pulled away. "Okay… You're going to stay here, and I'm going to call your doctor."

"What? Why are you calling the doctor?" Niall asked following after Liam who left the room to talk on the phone.

There was a knock at the door, causing Liam to groan. Niall patted Liam and went to the door opening it, Zayn on the other side. Zayn huffed and gently walked past Niall, the blond looked through the door hoping Harry was somewhere in the hall. But to his despair Harry was nowhere to be found. Niall shut the door and sat down at the couch next to Zayn.

"How are you doing?" Zayn asked rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm fine, I just want to know where Harry is!" Niall cried out frustrated, throwing himself back on the couch.

"He's in the flat, do you not remember? You walked in on him in his room," Zayn trailed off.

"The last thing I remember was being on the street, and then Harry asking me… And I saw the car and picked him up, pushing him out of the way of the car, and then I remember waking up in Liam's apartment. All I want to know is that Harry's alright, that he isn't hurt."

"Niall, we're taking you to the doctor right now, Zayn, go tell Harry and Louis, but don't let Harry come," Liam said grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone.

"So, basically tell Larry, but don't let them come," Zayn said nodding, "Gotcha, I'll stay with them, since I don't really have a choice do I?" Zayn snorted and laughed.

"Exactly, now come Niall, we're going to get your head checked out," Liam said helping the blond up, ruffling his hair, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him close.

"You're an arse Li," Niall laughed and let Liam lead him to his car.

"Yeah, but at least you remember me," Liam sighed, helping him into the car, "Which is why we've got to get you to the hospital."

"Liam… What's going on?" Niall asked frowning.

"You say it's the night of your birthday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's actually the 29th of September."

Liam began to drive a bit faster at Niall's silence.

"So… I've lost my memory from the past two weeks?"

"You were in a medically induced coma for two weeks, they woke up yesterday, and you had no memory of anything past boot camp, so you only remembered me a bit, and recognized Zayn."

"What about Harry?"

"He's the reason you're back, why you have your memories back except the last day and a half."

"What'd he do?" Niall asked, his blue eyes brightening, it really wasn't the first time he'd lost his memory from two days, drinking a lot can really do that.

"He uh… Well, I'm just… You can ask him when you see him."

Liam parked the car and left it quickly. Niall quickly got out of the car, stumbling a bit and followed Liam his hand catching his shirt to stop from falling. Liam slowed his pace down and helped Niall walk properly as they entered the hospital, making their way to the doctor's office.

"Oh, boys! You got here fast, so Niall, sit down in the chair. I'm going to check your eyes and ask a few questions alright? Liam told me everything that happened before you fell down and after."

Niall nodded confusedly and sat down, Liam rubbed his shoulders gently as the woman moved the flash light in Niall's eyes, making sure they were responding properly.

"Well, he looks perfectly fine. Your head doesn't hurt?"

"No."

"Good, now go home, get some sleep, if the two days don't come back, that's fine, better than not remembering two years right? Now come on, go home, I'm glad that you're concerned for him Liam, but he's completely fine. Let him see Harry, and if he remembers, or gets told, then let him deal with it," The doctor said, patting Liam's cheek.

"Alright, come on Nialler, lets get you home, I'll have Harry go over once you're settled back in alright?" Liam said to Niall as he helped him out of the chair and led him back to the car.

When they reached Niall's flat, Liam dropped the keys in Niall's hand, chewing his lip.

"Liam. I'll be fine, you don't need to get Harry if you don't want to, I'll see him tomorrow right? We've got to get back to work tomorrow anyway. I'll see you tomorrow too, and if I need you before then I'll call you, don't worry. Go back to bed okay?" Niall said unlocking his door.

"Right then. I'll see you tomorrow, please call me if anything happens," Liam said squeezing Niall's shoulder and walked away.

Niall sighed and walked into his apartment, shutting and locking the door behind himself. He walked into the living room and saw the piles of memorabilia. His eyes drifted to Harry who was sitting at his kitchen counter, completely dressed and a beanie on his head. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the hat, and bit his lips trying to keep himself calm.

"Niall… Zayn told me you got your memory back except the last two days. I just… Lou told me to come over and make sure you were alright, to show you that I was alright."

"Alright, go home Haz, I'm really tired, I have a headache," Niall murmured rubbing his head as he began to walk down the hall.  
"Niall… Did you lie when you said that you didn't remember the past two days?"

Niall turned and looked at Harry and smiled weakly. "No, I didn't, but you really thought that wearing a hat to my flat after I came back from the hospital was a good idea?" Niall growled, his voice beginning to grow louder.

"Niall," Harry stopped himself taking off the beanie, "I just… I was… She isn't."

"Fuck! Harry! I can't…" Niall quieted himself, his blue orbs dropping to the floor, tears streaming freely, down his face, "You… ask me… And two weeks pass while I'm in a medically induced coma, and you go and fuck some lass because I don't remember you? You will get out of my flat, and you better fucking hope that in the morning I don't remember anything."

"GET OUT!"

Harry ducked his head and quickly walked out of the flat, dropping his keys in the bowl and left. Niall bit his lip, his fingers digging into his hands and walked down the hall into his room, and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep with in seconds.

"Nialler! Time to get up! We've got to go to a signing!" Liam called as he walked through the apartment.

Niall's eyes blinked open and stared into the not so familiar room. Yes, he had set it up like his bedroom at home, but it wasn't his bedroom. He turned around and rubbed his swollen eyes tiredly.

"Hey… So… Harry," Liam stopped himself when he got a better view of Niall's face, "Come on bud, lets get you dressed, you can sit next to me today yea?"

"No… The fans'll know that I'm angry at him. Just… Erm… Wait in the living room, I'll be dressed in a sec."

"Alright, I'll tell Zayn he's got to do your hair in the car," Liam murmured.

"I don't want it to be just us three," Niall murmured.

"It won't, remember signings we all go in the same van?"

"No, remember I have no memory from the past two years?"

"Oh… Last night you… Never mind, just get dressed, we got to go."

Niall nodded and pushed himself out of the bed and sift through the closet choosing a tank and shorts, pushing on a pare of supras, tugging on the red hat. He walked out of his room slamming the door shut, gingerly taking the phone from Liam's hand and followed him out the door, grabbing the keys under the unfamiliar pare, which Liam took the time to take.

Liam smiled down at Niall and knocked the top of the hat down so that it hit the bridge of Niall's nose, making the very serious boy disappear into a bubbling matter of giggles. Liam draped his arms across Niall's shoulders and led him down the stairs to the van the other three boys were standing next to, against, or sitting on.

Harry looked up into Niall's eyes, flushed, and looked away, he pushed himself off the car and slipped into the back seat. Louis jumped down from the roof and slid in next to Harry, Zayn putting out is cigarette following suit.

"Ready for the master to do your hair?" Zayn questioned.

"Oh yes, you're a real Bradford Bad boy, knowing how to make my hair stand up," Niall snorted and slipped into the car, the door shutting as Liam sat next to Niall.

Zayn just went to work behind Niall on his hair, spiking up what he could making it the normal messy sex-bed head that Niall always wore.

"Are you nervous about the signing?" Zayn asked.

"No… You helped me with that the first time, when that little girl came up to us, so I'm good, about the signing part of it."

"What do you mean that part of it?" Zayn asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"So Louis, are going to sit next to each other today?" Harry asked before Niall could say anything.

"He can as long as you sit next to me," Niall said with a bright chipper voice, his face not matching, but only Liam could see so it didn't matter.

"I thought you were…" Harry began.

"There! Done! You look beautiful babe," Zayn said in a fake gay American accent.

"Thanks Love," Niall replied in the same accent, giggling.

"Alright boys! Just in time! Ready for the insanity?" Liam chuckled opening the door the bodyguards getting to the doors right as Liam stepped out. Zayn followed after him, Niall let Louis get out before he followed Harry out.

"So we're still together?" Harry asked quietly

"As far as the fans are concerned yes, we're going to talk later though," Niall said as they stood at the door waiting for a path.

"Well, prepare to act your fine arse off," Harry smirked, pinching Niall's butt before wrapping his arm around Niall's waist, pulling him close.

Niall rolled his eyes, accepting Harry's closeness as they began to walk because of his claustrophobia. Niall snuck a glance up at Harry, who met his gaze, and caught his lips quickly. The girls screamed louder and the other three boys laughed, Niall just grunted when their lips pulled away and glared at his feet.

He wondered if it was always like this with Harry, if it was always fake, because of his quickness to cheat. It was so strange to think that they were actually in love, he would have never fallen for someone like Harry whether they were a boy or a girl.

"I'm breaking up with you today. We're going to make a scene, of your choosing, just know, the next time you kiss me, is when I'll do it," Niall muttered.

"Niall," Harry murmured as a warning.

Niall pulled away from Harry when they entered the small convention center. They sat close to each other, Harry keeping his hand on Niall's thigh, only to annoy the boy. Harry moved his lips to behind Niall's ear, sucking on the spot he knew was sensitive.

"I told you I'd make you fall in love with me again, and that's what I'm going to do," Harry whispered, expertly giving girls autographs while leaving hickies on Niall's neck.

"I swear to God Harry, if you keep this up, I'm going to burst right here," Niall growled, "And I have no emotional attachment to these girls, so it'll be your fault if Niall goes away."

"Fine," Harry pulled away huffing, and then smiled at a girl.

Harry continued to rub Niall's upper and inner thigh, trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible as Niall sighed various body parts and different types of paper. Harry turned his head so that he was looking at Niall, making sure to catch his eye. Niall turned his head, cocking a auburn eyebrow to question Harry's reason for looking at him. A small, sad, smile flitted across Harry's lips and slowly moved in capturing Niall's, gently moving their lips together. Niall pulled away and smacked his face standing up with a loud screeching of his chair across the tile, causing everyone to freeze and look at him.

Niall stared down at Harry with a glare that would kill if it were possible, his blue eyes aflame, turning bright red. "We. Are. Over." The Irishman turned on his heal and weaved between the bodyguards making his way out the backdoor that they had come through.

"Niall! Baby! Come on!" Harry called after him, following, running, after him.

"No! Harry! Bloody fucking hell! I come out of a coma and tell me you'll make me fall in love with you again because I don't remember you, anything about you, or about us! And then what you do that night is go fuck some unknown lass! That really shows me how you feel about me! Which is nothing! You obviously feel nothing for me Harry!" Niall screeched out, his Irish accent as thick as when he started I the band. Girls that had continued to linger outside from when they entered the building, circled around from afar, taking pictures and videos of the break up.

"Bloody hell it's happening all over again," Harry groaned, why did he have to get dumped by Niall two times, in no less that twenty-four hours.

"What? You mean I've broken up with you before! Is that why we were in the middle of the road, why I was hit by the car!" Niall cried out, pushing Harry away from him. Harry had thought he could calm Niall down by taking his flailing hands into his own.

"No! That's not why were in the street! We were in the street because… And you pushed me out of the way! You got hit by that car on your own accord!" Harry yelled back, refusing to touch Niall in a violent way, knowing the Irishman was just used to violence as a problem solver.

"Why would I push you out of the way of a car? You aren't worth the trouble. You aren't worth me loosing two years of my memory. You aren't worth me getting myself hit by a car to save you. You aren't worth it. I don't know you, but I know you enough to see that you were never worth my trouble," Niall growled out, his voice low, dangerous, and thick in his accent.

"Niall… Please don't say that… You'll regret saying that… Please… Take it back Nialler," Harry whispered moving closer to Niall, his eyes sincere, frowning deeply, trying to stop himself from showing any emotions. He wasn't so sure this was a fake break up, or that either of them were acting anymore.

"I'm not the Niall you fell in love with. I'm not Nialler, I'm not this band member you say you've fallen in love with. I'm Niall, and you've lost your chance of ever being with me in the future," Niall growled punching Harry in the gut. The brunette fell to the ground, coughing out dribbles of blood. Niall knelt down to wipe of Harry's face of blood.

"I'm sorry that this had to become a reality for you pretty boy, but I can't be a person I don't know, I can't be the person you want."

"Niall… I'm sorry I got you hit by a car. I… We were in the street because I asked you to marry me," Harry whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5: Dublin Calling

**CHAPTER 5**

Niall's eyes glazed over, rolling back into his head. His knees hit the concrete stones and slowly fell back against the bricks completely unconscious. Harry's green eyes widened and slowly sat up, ignoring the light pain in his stomach, he was going to tell Liam to help Niall work on his punches. Harry crawled over to Niall pulling the blond into his arms, brushing his hair back, and kissed his temple, tapping his cheek.

"Niall… Babe… Come on wake up," Harry murmured, kissing his cheek.

"Harry what happened!" Liam yelled as he left the building, pushing past girls.

"We fought… Well, we yelled, he punched… and knelt down to talk to me… then he fainted… Call the ambulance?" Harry murmured looking up at Liam like the young boy he was.

"Hey, Haz, stay calm," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. He had come out the door from Liam, but had made himself a bit more invisible as he walked around to cover Harry's ears as the girls began to screech and yell when Zayn, and the bodyguards, came out.

Harry stared down at Niall's paler than usual face, brushing it with his free hand, his other was wrapped around his torso, holding him close. Louis continued to cover Harry's ears as the girls begged for attention from all the boys, even though they were obviously in utter chaos due to Niall and Harry's fight.

"Harry… You're going to have to pick up Niall. We're going to take the van to the hospital, there's nothing they can do in an ambulance, not even for you, now come on."

Harry nodded slowly and moved his hand under Niall's legs and slowly stood up holding Niall bridal style and slipped into the van. The boys followed in after them quickly, Paul went into the front passenger seat. Quickly the van pealed out and rushed to the hospital, Niall still unconscious.

"How long did it take him to wake up last time?" Harry whispered, running his hands through his hair.  
"He was awake… sort of… last time, his eyes just came back into focus as was asking for you," Liam replied quietly, sitting next to Harry, holding Niall's legs up on the seat, in his lap.

Harry nodded slowly and stared down at Niall apologetically. "I'm a horrible person. He was right, I'm not worth all of this trouble he's going through," Harry murmured, and then let out a cry when his hair was pulled on.

"Shut up Harold, you're acting pathetic. You are worth the trouble," Louis snapped at Harry.

"I cheated on him because I didn't get any for two weeks, what makes me worth the trouble." There was a mutual silence through out the van. "Yeah, I'm disgusting, I know," Harry grunted continuing to stare down at Niall.

"We're here," The driver said loud enough for the entire car to hear.

Liam opened the door, and helped Harry out of the car, following him into the hospital. The other two boys slipped out of the van, Paul following after them. Once they entered the hospital they just watched the interaction. Liam began telling the woman Niall's state, and a gurney was rushed into the waiting room moments later, helping Harry put Niall on the rolling bed. Liam was the only one allowed through the waiting room doors to follow Niall, the other four were ushered to another waiting room with in the hospital, separated from the emergency unit.

"Boys? You may come see Niall now, we've ran all the tests we needed to run, and he's woken up, all memories in tact, all from two years ago, and the past two days," Niall's doctor poked her head into the room. Zayn and Louis jumped up, rushing out, Paul following after. Harry continued to sit, staring at the floor as he thought, but decided to go to see Niall as the friends that they still could be.

"No… Liam… I've thought about this enough, I'm going to go-."

"Niall! You're alive! I thought you were dead!" Louis cried out as he entered the room, laying on his bed, on top of Niall.

"Get off of him Louis!"

"Why! He needs a hug, and then needs to learn how to punch," Louis smirked hugging Niall tightly, "And then! We're going to club, and we're going to find him a new boyfriend."

"I don't want a new boyfriend, I like my old one, he just put his dick in the wrong place," Niall grunted under the weight of Louis.

"Oh… So does that mean you're not-," Liam began.

"No! I'm still going, this isn't working anymore, it's becoming too dangerous for me," Niall sighed softly.

"Where are you going?" A soft, low, voice asked from the doorway.

"I'm going to take my tests and go to college in Dublin. While you guys still go on as a band. And Harry, I'm not doing this because of you, I'm doing it because of my health, I can handle the crap people say, it's the violence that's not, alright? I just… I need to go," Niall explained.

Louis looked up from his spot on top of Niall frowning sadly.

"Good for you Niall, we can visit though, right?" Zayn said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, I'm not just going to leave everything behind, I'm just moving on," Niall smiled weakly.

"I'm proud of you Ni, you deserve to do what you want," Harry said smiling at Niall as best as he could with out showing his pain.

"Oh god Harry! Lets get you to a doctor," Liam groaned at himself for forgetting he was supposed to be looking after him too.

"Sorry Harry, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," Niall murmured, flushing and looking away.

"Not at all, I'm fine, just going to be bruised, you really need to work on your punches, your slap hurt more than the hit to my stomach," Harry snorted as Liam pushed him out of the room.

Once they were out of the room Liam's brown eyes bore into Harry's green, waiting for him to break down into a blubbering mess, like he had when Niall had gotten hit by the car.

"I'm not going to cry Liam. Whether he believes it or not, his leaving is my fault, and I deserve the heartbreak. I broke his heart, so I deserve even more pain than he went through because I hurt him, an action I never wanted to commit," Harry smiled at Liam patting his shoulder. "He wants to hang out with you guys, so I'm going to go home, and have a going away party, sound good?"

Liam chuckled and pulled the young boy into a tight hug. "Sounds great, we're gonna bust Niall out, so get everyone over there as soon as possible, I'd assume your house is still trashed from last night's party, so use Niall's," Liam plotted, making Harry smile at him.

"Man, I love you, thanks for being supportive. I'm going to go cry, and make a party happen," Harry chuckled turning on his heel to leave.

"Did I hear party?" Louis asked poking his head out, Harry nodded a sly smile planted on his face, "Well, obviously I'm going to help, see you later Li, bye Zayn! By Ni!" Louis waved over his shoulder, the two boys shouting unintelligible responses back. Liam patted his back as Louis jumped on Harry's back making the young boy carry him all the way to the car.

"So when are you planning on leaving Ni?" Zayn asked, Liam walking in and sat himself on the couch where Zayn was planted.

"Well, originally I was planning on leaving a couple weeks before my birthday because that's when school started, but I had to help finish our album, and Harry… I've been doing the class work and homework my teachers sent while I was working. Since we finished, I was actually planning to leave a couple days after my birthday…

We saw how that worked out right? So, I'll be leaving tomorrow night, packing all of tomorrow, and shipping my belongings to my new flat. You'll have my address, I'll text you it or something," Niall shrugged sighing softly.

"Are you excited to be going to university?" Liam asked smiling at Niall.

"I am, but I'm worried about the unwanted attention from the younger population of Dublin, since unfortunately I'm very well known, especially now with the bloody head injury."

"You're worried? Since when is Nialler ever worried? Well, gosh, we better bust you out now so you can party those worries away yeah?" Liam laughed, helping Niall go back to his normal cheerful self.

Zayn jumped up excitedly and helped Niall get the IV out and slip into his regular clothes, and quickly they slipped out of the room, acting like they had been visiting someone. Niall's hair was rubbed affectionately as they left the hospital, hailing down a cab and high fived at their success.

Niall's flat was already blasting with music, and already filled with people that all the boys adored. Louis had made a small bar making and serving drinks while Harry was sitting on a bar stool behaving his self for once, since the last time he hadn't he'd cheated on his almost fiancé.

"You two aren't dating… You can have fun you know?" Louis chuckled squeezing his best friend's shoulder.

"So? I just got dumped by the love of my life, I'm not really interested in seeking out any pussy tonight."

"You don't make any sense Haz. You had some pussy while you were still dating said love of your life, yet you won't seek out any when said boy dumps you?"

"Erm… Yes?"

"I don't understand you at all."

"It's because he's hoping for break up and good bye sex!" Niall yelled over the music as he came sauntering up to the bar, smirking cheekily. Harry smiled at him adoringly, the older male always knew exactly what was on his mind, he always knew exactly why he did the things he did.

"So what'll it be leprechaun? A Pot oh Gold?" Louis cackled.

"Guinness please, unless you don't have that, then whatever," Niall shrugged slipping on the barstool next to Harry.

"Don't have Guinness, what kind of host do you think I am. Bloody pooft," Louis grunted darting down and popped up with an ice-cold can of said beer, and handed it to Niall.

"You know this is the same way we admitted our feelings, in front of Doctor Lou?" Harry whispered in Niall's ear lowly, chuckling.

Niall smiled and turned his head slightly so their faces were pressed against each other so they could speak with out Louis hearing. "Yeah, and we a had a pretty hot make out session in front of him, craic," Niall laughed, making Harry shiver at the familiar sensation.

They pulled their faces back slightly, looking to each other's eyes, and pulled back a bit more so that it would give them the opportunity to kiss each other if they felt the urge come. Niall turned his head away and took a few large gulps of his beer, his eyes darting to a smirking Louis, and looked away watching Zayn take control of the music as Liam bounded around people to his girlfriend.

Harry decided it was time for his third drink, and made it two shots of vodka, taking them quickly, and glanced at Niall who chugged his beer and asked for four shots of tequila.

"You two aren't fooling anyone, looking like your shit faced just so you two have an excuse to touch each other the way you want," Louis grunted making Niall his drinks, sliding them over to him.

Niall winked at Louis with a coy smile and took each shot with out a second thought, and finished his beer quickly after that, his normal brightly lit smile becoming a lopsided grin.

"So… How's that head?" Harry asked leaning towards Niall again.

"Great… How was that pussy?" Niall cackled, fully drunk, not close to being shit faced, just very tipsy.

"Aweful, your ass is way better," Harry grinned like the Cheshire cat he was.

Niall smacked his arm glaring at him, a smile still on his face. "I'm pretty sure we were going at it the other way around babe," Niall whispered in Harry's ear, and once again, their faces were against each other's, they weren't able to stay away from each other, sober or drunk.

"Too bad we're not together any more, I'd like another go at it," Harry whispered lowly and huskily.

Niall involuntarily shivered, a reaction he'd always had with Harry. "You don't even know, I wish you hadn't ruined that chance… But… I'm drunk right? So… Really, we should be able to go at it with out an issue right?" Niall whispered his voice showing his neediness.

"Right," Harry murmured nodding his head slowly, "Should we stay here or go to your room?"

"We should… stay for right now… and if leaving feels right, then-," Niall was interrupted by Harry's lips against his own, a very loud, annoyed groan came from Louis as they kissed each other like the first time.

Harry brought his hand up to cup the back of Niall's head, pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. Niall's hand found it's way on Harry's chest fisting his shirt, twisting it around his hand to pull him closer kissing him harder. Their ankles tangled together, both of them trying not to fall of the bar stool, but get as close to each other as possible.

"So are they back together or something?"

"No just quote end quote, drunk."

"Ah, did they have a lot of drinks?"

"Yes, but not enough for them to be considered drunk. It's a bit pathetic, in my opinion."

"Quite, but they won't see each other for months, so doesn't really matter does it?"

"No, not really, but if I hear baby talk on the phone I'm smacking him."

"As will everyone else."

Niall and Harry pulled away from each other catching their breaths, keeping their ankles locked. Harry dropped his hand down to the elder's hand that was still gripping his shirt, squeezing it gently, making Niall look up into Harry's eyes, frowning sadly.

"Look, we'll see each other the next time I'm off work, okay?" Harry whispered.

"That's… That's not it. Sure we can hook up every once in a while… I'm just going to miss hanging out with you, not only as my boyfriend, but as my friend," Niall shrugged, looking down at their now holding hands, both playing with each other's fingers.

"You think I won't miss you? God Niall, you're just… ridiculously unaware," Harry huffed kissing Niall's lips gently.

"Oi! What're you two think you're doing? Niall needs to get some rest before his long day, and you need to leave him alone!" Liam reprimanded.

Suddenly the world around them came into full spin, almost every one was gone, except for the three boy's girlfriends, and the music was a dull hum around the apartment. They suddenly noticed Zayn and Louis watching them with annoyance, and Liam his usual 'Daddy Direction' self.

"Shut up Liam, you're not my Daddy anymore, and I can take care of myself, come on Haz," Niall grunted grabbing Harry's hand and dragged him down the hall.

"He's going to get so lost in Dublin," Zayn commented shaking his head.

"Going to come running back to us in a month he is," Liam grunted.

"You're probably going to get a call from him telling you to find him because he's lost at school, or in some mall, probably even a pub," Louis pitched in, in a chipper tone. A round of laughs came from the three boys, but a sudden moan made them scurry out of the flat to their respective flats with their girlfriends.


	6. Chapter 6: Rehab

**CHAPTER 6**

Niall grunted as he woke up to noise in his flat, it took him a moment to understand what was going on. He curled himself closer to the warm body of Harry Styles, kissing his neck, waking the younger boy up.

"Niall… It's not time to wake up."

"It is though, the boys are here, helping me pack, so we've got to get up," Niall murmured into Harry's chest.

"No… They can do it, they're three big men, we're just little kids, we can't do it, now go back to sleep," Harry murmured and pulled Niall closer to him and nipped at his lips to get more of a bodily connection.

Niall huffed and pulled himself away as he woke up more, and realized where he was and the slight headache he was sporting. He tugged himself out of Harry's grasp so hard he fell on the bed releasing a loud groan. And of course, his ass hurt, he was never going to drink around Harry again.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Niall huffed grabbing pajama pants that had been lying around. With another huff and an awkward shuffle to the door he opened it revealing Liam.

"Of course the kid's naked…" Liam trailed off, causing Niall to look over his shoulder and glance at Harry one last time. "You alright I heard a thump and you make a noise."

"I'm fine, just fell off the bed, and erm… Well yeah, I was just going to head to the bathroom, get ready and help pack," Niall sighed pushing past Liam gently, shutting the door behind himself.

"Well, there's not much to pack, looks like your room and bathroom are already packed up," Liam followed Niall, watching him take two different pills, telling him a bit too much about the night Niall had.

"I told you I was planning to leave earlier than I am," Niall sighed turning around, "I'm sorry this is so sudden, you were suppose to get the letters a week before I left, and… Well… You know."

"What was your answer?"

Niall stopped, turned, and looked up at Liam, cocking an eyebrow up, smiling once the pills kicked in. "Pardon?"

"Harry asked you a question in the middle of that street. What was your answer?"

"I didn't get to answer Liam, I pushed him out of the way of a fucking car," Niall glowered and entered his room again, throwing the blanket over Harry who was refusing to get up.

Liam grunted and stood in the doorway for a moment before deciding to pick up the football in Niall's room that hadn't been packed yet and chucked it at Harry's head, causing the young boy to bounce up, blanket slipping off.

"Get up you lazy arse, put pants on and get these boxes out of here," Liam reprimanded and picked up two boxes walking out.  
Niall finished dressing himself and caught the football that Harry threw at him, thinking he wouldn't see it coming. The Irishman placed it in an open box, closing it and picked it up beginning to walk out of his room.

"What was he talking to you about?" Harry asked quietly, so quietly Niall almost didn't hear it.

"Nothing, just packing and your lazy arse," Niall cackled walking out.

"So what was your response going to be?" Liam asked coming up behind the blond, making him jump a couple feet in the air with surprise. Niall gingerly set the box down next to another pile and turned to look at Liam.

"I was going to… I think I was going to say yes, but I was a bit caught up in the moment then, and I would have had to tell him no in the end," Niall sighed, "Though, he probably would have convinced me to stay in the band."

"Could he still convince you?" Liam asked, an obvious hopefulness in his voice.

"No, not anymore. He cheated on me, I'm not okay with that," Niall moved away from Liam and went to his bedroom again taking a box from Harry, trying to keep him in that bedroom as Liam continued to talk to him.

"You were pretty okay with it last night," Liam snorted.

"Oi! Muscle man! Why aren't you helping getting the boxes down to the truck?" Zayn yelled from behind two boxes.

"Because he's harassing me!" Niall whined out going back to his room again.

"I am not!"

"What are you interrogating him about?" Louis asked smacking his ass as he passed him, picking up a box and put it in Liam's arms, picking up his own to follow the younger male out of the flat.

"Harry."

"Of course," Zayn grumbled from behind.

"What?"

"You've always nagged Niall about Harry, ever since he told you the first time he had feelings for him," Louis huffed in front of him kicking the elevator button.

"It's because I worry about Niall getting hurt, which he did," Liam growled.

"It's not your job to worry about that, Niall's a grown boy, he can handle himself… Most of the time," Zayn retorted.

"Why are you defending Harry?"

"We're not, we're defending the second youngest because he's more childlike that Harry, and he gets picked on by all of us the most, especially you," Louis repeated kicking Liam's shin.

The elevator dinged open, Louis and Zayn walking out with out a second thought, Liam taking his time to assess whether or not the boys were right. He never took their words seriously, even if they were both older, especially when it came to Niall. Liam quickly made his way through the closing elevator doors to a large truck that was rarely seen in England, placing the boxes inside, his mind still racing.

"We do agree that he is better off with out Harry, of course. Harry is too young to think he's ready to commit, and to do it, obviously," Louis began.

"Not that he'll ever be ready, promiscuous bastard," Zayn piped in.

"But you can't control Niall's decisions, and right now, he's making a great decision, he's getting away from Harry, and being the man he expected himself to be. You can't control him anymore, you can still watch out for him, still be his best friend, but he's not your faux kid anymore," Louis lectured.

"Thanks Lou," Niall chuckled walking up setting the box inside, "But you don't need to lecture him."

"I'm not a bastard! And I'm not promiscuous!" Harry yelled from his slow strut towards the truck.

The four boys just gave him a look that just made Harry laugh and give his signature sideways grin. Niall turned himself away from Harry, hoping into the truck to set boxes further inside. Liam took the box from Harry following Niall inside, a loud cry and a high-pitched groan from outside the truck.

"Louis, please don't hurt his balls," Niall called out as he continued to stack boxes with Liam, a small giggle slipping from his lips.

"What's it matter to you, you won't be using them for anything anymore!" Louis called out laughing.

"Who says? Couple months from now I just might," Niall laughed, looking towards the opening of the truck to see Harry staggering, and looked at them.

"Really! I thought I hurt you bad last night though? You said you'd never be with me again," Harry whimpered, still massaging his aching crotch, hoping his stomach would stop hurting as well.

"Haz! You do not speak of what we talk about in the bedroom around anyone!" Niall cried out, his face flushing.

"Not like we haven't heard it before," Zayn huffed as he set another box inside.

"So how soon are you leaving?" Louis asked sitting on the floor, surrounded b by boxes and a groaning Harry.

"An hour or so, thanks for helping with the boxes lads," Niall sighed out pausing his movements before leaving the truck.

"Oh, that's it? No furniture?" Louis asked following after him.

"No, fully furnished flat in Dublin, I've got enough money saved to pay for school and live off campus," Niall sighed, making his way inside the building, Liam and Harry following a couple yards behind them.

"I see… So… this is it? You take the truck to the post office and then you're gone?" Louis asked, the sadness in his voice obvious, following Niall up the flats of stairs until he was in his flat grabbing his phone, wallet, guitar, and suitcase.

"Yeah," Niall let out a stressful huff, trying to keep his emotions in check and turned to face Louis, smiling softly. Suddenly he was hugged from behind tightly, and picked up from the ground, making Niall spit out a choked laugh.

"Give me your gold!" Zayn yelled setting Niall down, and kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair, "We've gotten your address, so you can't hide from us."

"Wouldn't dare try Zayn," Niall smiled up at him before he was grabbed into another hug by Louis who sucked at his neck until he had a hickey that was obviously his, since Harry's were very small in comparison.

"But seriously Ni, give us your gold, you owe us for letting you leave," Louis smiled at Niall, wrapping his arm around his waist, Niall draping his around Louis' shoulders.

"Where's Haz and Liam?" Niall asked looking over his shoulder at Zayn who was shutting the flat door.

"By the truck I suspect, Liam giving Harry a lecture and Harry waiting to jump your bones," Zayn replied putting his arm around Niall's shoulders, the Irishman leading the two elder boys down the stairs.

"So you will be hooking up with Harry when you see him next right?" Louis asked smiling.

"Of course, got to keep him in line for you lads right?" Niall cackled.

"Thank god, I thought you might be done with him," Louis sighed in relief.

"Don't encourage them! We won't hear the last of it from Liam!" Zayn cried out as they left the building.

"Get Danielle over in Dublin and he'll be locked up in my guest room," Niall laughed.

"Ah, smart thinking, oh look, we've got a little crowd to send you off," Zayn sighed as there was a small group of girls around the truck talking to Liam and Harry.

Niall, Zayn, and Louis pulled away from each other simultaneously. Zayn moved over to Liam patting his shoulder to get his attention and Louis jumped over Harry's head. Niall watched from afar a sad smile on his face.

"So who wants to drive me to the post office?" Niall yelled opening his arms happily, the group of girls began waving their hands and Harry spun around smirking.

"Of course I will, Lou already got to say goodbye to you, gave you a hickey and everything! So not fair," Harry whined pulling Niall into a hug.

"Hey! If you're saying goodbye to him later, let me say goodbye now you sleaze," Liam called out turning around walking towards Niall and Harry. Niall pulled away from Harry and trotted to Liam jumping into his arms hugging him tightly, the two laughing together.

"You are so gay."

"God I know, I got to go Li. I have to drop my boxes off at the Post and then catch my flight," Niall sighed smiling as he pulled away.

"Don't get lost, I can't come save you now," Liam smiled, patting Niall's shoulder before rubbing his hair.

"Fuck, don't touch my hair! Everyone is touching it," Niall laughed.

"Have you packed your mirror Niall?" Zayn yelled from the small group of girls.

"Of course! Now I've got to go! I'll see you all soon, you've got my flat address, hasta luego!" Niall called and walked to the truck, tossing the keys at Harry and slipped into the vehicle, waving goodbye to the three boys and the group of girls he hadn't had the 'pleasure' of meeting.

"Thank you Harry for helping with the postage," Niall smiled as he waited for his taxi.

"Niall, it's my pleasure, always my pleasure helping you," Harry said smiling, cupping Niall's cheek.

"You should ride with me in the Taxi, so you have a ride home you know?" Niall said quickly, looking up at the slightly taller male.

Harry smirked and chuckled nodding his head. "Of course, it's only logical."

Niall looked down, measuring the small space between them. It was going to be hard going cold turkey when he got to Dublin. He knew last night was a bad idea. Harry was one of those people you became addicted to once you had him constantly, he was a drug, and Niall had relapsed, the previous night, unable to control his urges once he got his memory back.

"I'm sorry," They both said, a laugh slipping past both their lips.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that brought this on. What kind of guy proposes in the middle of a road? I'm an idiot, and you would have stayed if you hadn't gotten hit by the car," Harry snorted looking into Niall's watering blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that… I'm not staying… That I'm not staying with you," Niall looked down at their feet sighing pathetically.

"You need to do what you need to do, and I'm proud that you didn't choose me over it. I mean… I really-," Harry was cut off from the honk of the cabby that pulled up.

Niall turned around and picked up his suitcase and guitar moving towards the trunk of the cab. Harry sighed shaking out his hair and opened the trunk helping Niall put his bags inside.

"Still coming?" Niall asked, noticing his tense air.

"Yeah, of course, I definitely want to be the one to send you off," Harry smiled, kissing his cheek, causing Niall to smile brightly up at him.

"Alright get in the cab!" Niall laughed climbing in, giving the driver the address.

Niall's bags were set on the curb, and they hugged tightly, the taxi driver waiting inside with an annoyed grunt. They didn't bother checking around them, looking to see if anyone was watching them, which of course there was, not just girls, but the paparazzi that hadn't been able to get the deeds on Harry and Niall's fight, as well as his 'sudden' leaving. They pulled away from each other trying to learn how to breathe with out each other.

"Look… I'm gonna kiss you goodbye, alright? And you're gonna kiss me, and-," Harry's rambling was cut off by Niall's lips pressed against his own. Niall's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed him back, gripping Niall's hips pulling him closer.

"You sad sod you, can't even kiss me goodbye properly, have to tell me what we're going to do like I don't know. Next time, just do it, alright?" Niall laughed pulling away from him and picked up his suitcase and guitar.

Niall started to turn before pecking Harry's lips again with a cheeky smile and walked into the airport.

"Hey Haz! Welcome home, took a bit didn't it?" Louis asked from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah… wanted me to come to the airport with him," Harry murmured, his voice lower than usual, trying to keep his cool.

"Harry… Are you alright?"

"No," Harry whimpered, and made himself comfortable in Louis' lap.


	7. Chapter 7: Sexy Times in LA

**CHAPTER 7**

**January**

"So where's Niall these days?" The female interviewer asked, the question directed at Harry. She had large blonde hair, large breasts, and too much botox for a woman of her age, of course American.

"He's going to University to become a sound engineer, in Dublin," Harry responded, smiling proudly. Despite haven't not seen Niall for months now, he was still very proud of his ex-boyfriend for perusing his goals.

"I see, was it a large surprise for you boys?"

"Yes," Liam, Zayn, and Louis said while Harry responded with a 'No' which caused the three boys to look at the youngest member of their now quartet. The woman motioned for Harry to continue.

"Well, it's no secret Niall and I were dating, so of course I was aware. He did his schoolwork while I was around, and was packing, and purposely left realty sites open. I just, acted as if I couldn't be more shocked, easier, I suppose," Harry shrugged, continually smiling.

"I see, well, since Niall was still in the band while you recorded your latest album, who will be singing his parts?"

"Louis, will be singing most of the time, which I think Niall planned, since neither of them got many solo's in the first one, and Lou barely had any in this one, if Niall had stayed," Liam replied.

"So he was looking out for Louis you think?"

"Looking out for all of us all the time, even when he was getting lost in malls," Zayn replied with a cheeky smile, glancing into the audience.

"Alright, now lets move on to the topic that you all are probably bored of, who's single and who isn't?" The woman clapped excitedly causing the girls in the audience to scream.

"I've still got a girlfriend!" Louis said excitedly, smiling brightly.

"I've still got one as well!" Liam laughed ruffling Louis' hair, shoving him slightly so he bumped shoulders with Harry.

"I'm single," Harry smiled proudly, only proud because he was still able to hook up with the only person he wanted to hook up with, not that he had been able to in months.

Zayn just laughed and shook his head shrugging. His status always changing depending on which girl wasn't mad at him, and who he was genuinely interested in. In Zayn's mind he still had a girlfriend, but in her mind she was single with Zayn as a friend with benefits.

The woman was about to open her mouth to argue with Harry's statement, and Zayn's shrug, but was motioned to go ahead into commercial break, which made her a bit disappointed since she wasn't able to go deeper in with the boys.

"Alright! Well, that is all we can get from One Direction today! The entire tour in North America is sold out, sorry girls, congrats boys! And we'll be seeing you after the break continuing our top pop boys of 2012 with special guest Justin Bieber to talk about how his Believe tour has been going, and how you can still get tickets, and win a meet and greet!" The woman waved hyperly at the camera, the boys waving with a bit more class.

"Thank you boys, you were great! I hope you have some more fun on your tour!" The woman cooed turning away from them to get her make up touched up.

The boys walked back stage sitting in the green room waiting for their ride to come back, because Liam and Louis and flown out their girlfriends, as was usual when they were in a big city like Los Angeles.

"Oh hey guys! How are you?" Justin smiled as he came in to grab his water bottle.

"Fine," They all said smiling at the Canadian.

"I just saw Niall while I was in Dublin, he's got brown hair now, you know," Justin cackled, "Looks like my twin now."

Harry snorted, shaking his head at the comment, receiving a hit to the balls from Louis, and keeled over onto the ground.

"Don't be rude, maybe little Nialler does look like Bieber," Louis smiled, always a bit too smug after hitting Harry in his special place.

"I am joking. He had just gotten his hair cut, and knew he looked… Ridicules, so he died it back, finding that he likes blond better."

"Gay!" Zayn shouted laughing.

"Shut up, I know I'm the gayest gay around, but you don't have to shout it out," A very thick Irish accent said from the door, smiling brightly, and noticed Harry on the ground. "Louis… What'd I tell you about Harry's balls? I'd appreciate it if you kept them safe," Niall snorted walking in, Danielle and Eleanor behind him.

"Babe!"

"Honey!"

"Leprechaun!" Harry squeaked and Zayn cooed.

"Well, I have a front row seat… and you know," Niall smiled glancing over at Justin who flushed a bit and moved through the door to get to his cue.

"Ah yes, I see the crush on the Canadian still exists, lets go, we've got seats as well," Liam said as he held Danielle's hand leading her out to their seats, causing a bit of disruption from the crowd, especially when Niall walked in with Harry tailing behind him.

"I don't suppose you'd appreciate an interview?" The blond woman asked causing Niall to flush as he sat down.

"Ah, no thanks… I'm not… No," Niall stuttered, having gotten used to the almost invisible status he's acquired.

The woman smiled and went back to her seat where Justin was already sitting smiling at the crowd appreciatively. And thus, the interview began, and they were able to sneak Niall on camera as he watched Justin intently, capturing Harry's hand on Niall's thigh.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming you twat!" Louis shouted as Niall skipped ahead of them as they walked down the street. Eleanor couldn't sustain her laughter from Louis' obscene shouting. He had always exaggerated his British accent while in America, and tended to use more English fowl language.

"It was a surprise you wanker!" Niall exclaimed back in unintelligible Irish, which they had understood perfectly, having been with Niall so many times sober while he'd been drunk.

"It was quite a surprise for us to see him in the airport. He was like a little cowering puppy. I didn't know who he was, I thought he was some lost kid whose parents just dumped at the airport with out a clue how to get anywhere. And Eleanor insisted we help him, and we had quite a laugh at the discovery it was Niall," Danielle laughed.

"Oh, that explains the call so late at night! I was wondering what the hell you were calling me for," Liam chuckled, pulling Danielle closer.

"Well, I thought that maybe you'd help me through the airport, because that should have been simple enough right? It's harder when I'm in a mall that you're not in," Niall smiled hopping on Harry's back, resting his head on top of the younger males.

"I'm gonna go take Niall to the Nandos alright?" Harry called over his shoulder.

"There's a Nandos here!" Niall exclaimed excitedly, "That means I get a discount!" He laughed uncontrollably.

"Ugh! I don't want to be Liam or Louis' third wheel!" Zayn cried.

"Would you rather be Niall and Harry's? They make out more than we do," Louis smiled evilly at Zayn.

"I wish the clubs were open, this would be a lot funner."

"There's girls stalking us, you can pick one out from them," Louis suggested, running off with Eleanor.

"No! I don't want a stalker girlfriend," Zayn whined.

"Go back to the bus then, you only got two choices left," Liam retorted over his shoulder.

"No… I just have you guys, Niall and Harry are long gone."

"Oh, well, now you have no one, go hang out with some girls, bye Zayny! See you back at the hotel!" Louis hollered as he ran away with Eleanor.

"You work at a Nandos!" Harry laughed as they began eating their food, sitting next to each other, expecting Zayn to have come after them.

"Of course I work at a Nandos, I don't get to start interning until my Junior year, so I have to have some sort of job so I can eat," Niall chuckled.

"Of course, need a large food budget don't you? Especially when you eat at Nandos every day," Harry chuckled.

Niall hit his shoulder and looked out the window, spotting Zayn trying to entertain the group of girls that had been following them. His eyes darted into the restaurant and met Niall's bright blue inviting eyes, and sighed in relief, sending the girls off and came inside, trotting and slipped in their booth. Niall kicked Zayn's shin, bringing the boy back to life.

"So, back in the band are ya?" Zayn nodded his head like it was an actual reality.

"God no," Niall laughed nervously, "I loved it, I'd love to do it again, but… I need to know that I have options, and fall backs, you know?" Niall smiled at Zayn, looking to Harry who had squeezed his knee reassuringly.

"There's good news you want to tell Zayn about school though right?" Harry nodded smiling smugly at the fact he knew more than who Niall's closet mates were in his period in the band.

"Oh, yeah, so I get to graduate a year and a half early because of all my work in the recording studio! You know when they let me help with recording us and all, so… if you'll let me… if you all are still around… You'd let me come back in the band yeah?" Niall flushed darkly at this request.

"Well… We'd all have to discuss it, and you'd have to record the next record with us too," Zayn trailed off, making Niall kick his shin again, causing a low chuckle to rumble from the Bradford boy. "Of course, I'm all for having you back, an all brunette boy band is boring in my opinion," and he received a kick from Harry.

"Blonds do have more fun that brunettes," Niall chuckled pulling Harry's hair, "He's straightening it now isn't he?" Niall joked.

"Yeah, carries it around with him wherever he goes really. Oh! That reminds me!" Zayn cackled.

"Please don't, Zayn! He doesn't want to see it!"

"I don't want to see what?"

Zayn laughed and dug through his pocket and pulled out his iPhone, flipping the back of the case open. "See! I got a case with a mirror attached to it! So I can make sure I look good before taking a picture!"

"Oh my god… You are so…"

"That's awesome! I want one! Where'd you get it!"

"The company that makes our band's merchandize for phones, made me it especially, I've got a second one in my bag just incase the mirror breaks, and I can give it to you if you want," Zayn said excitedly.

"You don't need to be turning the leprechaun vain, he just needs to worry about his gold," Harry groaned out.

"Yeah! That sounds great, but give it to me when I leave, because Haz and I have some business to take care off in about," Niall pauses and looks down to his wrist that isn't sporting a watch, "now!" He smiled cheerfully, and slipped out of his chair dumping the trash out, turning to walk backwards towards the door beckoning Harry to follow after him, which he did stumbling out of his chair to run to Niall.

"Oh god… Now I have to go do something else for a good two hours," Zayn grumbled getting up and texted Louis and Liam a warning, helping them avoid the bus for at least two hours.

"Wow," they panted out, keeping close to each other, their legs tangled and arms holding each other.

"How long as it been since the last time Haz?"

"Since the last time we had sex," Harry murmured.

"September! Geeze, I couldn't wait that long till I had sex." Niall received a stare from Harry at his comment. "What?"

"I waited for you, you couldn't do the same? You're older you have a bit more restraint than I do, or at least you're supposed to have more."

"We're not dating… I can have sex with whomever I want!" Niall grunted pulling away from Harry slightly.

"I… Yeah, I know, sorry, don't leave me now," Harry whined pulling Niall closer.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving for a couple days," Niall murmured, kissing Harry's neck gently, curling into him to calm the younger boy down.

"When is your break over?"

"Not for another two weeks," Niall murmured.

"You can tour with us! Sing your parts!" Harry said excitedly.

"I… No I can't Harry… I still have school work, and Simon would never stand for it, he wouldn't pay me, we've already talked about it, I'm either here for the entire tour, or I'm gone all of the tour. I only get paid for the CD's sold since it's my voice," Niall sighed.

"I'm sure we could work it our, use our puppy eye magic," Harry murmured chuckling.

"Oh, now he talks to you with skype?"

"Yeah, gets us out of a lot more trouble, and gets us a lot more things."

"You're terrible, no I'm not taking away Louis' parts, just so that I can live in the lime light for a couple of shows."

"He wouldn't mind."

"Yes he would, you know he would, he'd just be too good to say anything because he wants to keep you all happy. I can stay in the bus, and watch the shows, I'm not going to perform," Niall sighed.

There was a gentle knock at the door and slowly opened, Niall quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them, mostly over himself, not comfortable with anyone seeing him naked unless it was absolutely necessary, or if it was sex.

"Oh good, you two are finished, they told me you talk and argue while you have sex, but I didn't believe them, so I was right!" Liam laughed, "What were you two talking about?"

"I want him back on the tour while he's still out of school," Harry spoke up before Niall could cover his mouth.

"That's a great idea!"

"No it's not, I have too much work for performing, going to parties, doing a few interviews, and everything else. I'm also not going to get paid for it, so it's pointless," Niall huffed shaking his head.

"Come on Ni! Please, we need our little jumpy awkward leprechaun!" Zayn whined loudly walking in behind Liam.

"No! I'm not going to do that to Louis!"

"You're not gonna do what to me? Whatever you're not going to do, good, keep doing it to Harry," Louis said as he popped his head in.

"Louis, tell him it's okay to tour the next two weeks with us," Harry whined out.

"No, Louis, it's fine, I don't want to, and I'm not going to take my parts back and give you nothing," Niall said quickly.

"Who said I was going to tell you to come back?" Louis asked smirking, acting as if he was joking, but then turned on his heel walking away from the room. Liam and Zayn stiffened at the sudden cold air, and Harry quickly got up and chased after him.


	8. Chapter 8: Fine Confessions

**CHAPTER 8**

"Louis! Wait!" Harry cried out.

He left the bedroom, realizing he was naked when the band gasped out. He pulled his sweat pants down from the small bed he normally slept in, under Louis, above Zayn, and across from Liam. He tugged his sweat pants up and rushed out of the bus after Louis.

"Louis! Louis! Come back," Harry gasped out, as he chased after him, bare footed, and shirtless, only a beanie on his head.

The young teen continues running, and decided to go the other way, there was no way Louis would have run far away when there was danger of being mobbed. Niall had gotten dressed and followed after Liam and Zayn who'd left the bus to watch over Harry, making sure that he wasn't getting chased.

Harry ran around the corner stopping when he saw that Louis had crumpled on the ground against the wall. The young boy let out a soft sigh and set himself down next to Louis, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey… What's going on Lou?" Harry asked gently, turning so that their fore heads were touching gently. Louis frowned playing with Harry's hat, frowning more. "Louis… Everything with you and El are alright, right?" Harry asked gently, his hand moving up to touch Louis' cheek, his thumb brushing it.

"Yeah… Me and El are fine, we're great."

"Then… What's the matter?"

"I don't like you messing around with Niall… He's just using you and you don't seem to care, and I'm not okay with it," Louis grumbled, his blue eyes looked away from Harry's afraid of what he might say.

Harry smiled at Louis and pecked his nose, both hands now rubbing his cheeks. "You are so good to me Boo… I know he is… And I don't care, as long as I get to have him in some way, I'm okay with it. I know it's pathetic, but," Harry stopped himself looking down, a soft smile on his face.

"You are so pathetic, you poor sod. You are whipped and you're not even in a legitimate relationship," Louis murmured, kissing his lips gently, in a perfectly platonic way.

Harry smiled and pecked him back, pulling away before it got out of hand, like it had sometimes. Harry rubbed Louis' cheek a bit more as Louis played with his hat.

"You really aren't trying to hide the fact that you're getting laid more than we are, are you?" Louis chuckled, tugging the hat off.

Harry gasped out, and pulled the hat back over his more than normal crazy hair. "It's to hide my sex hair, it's not sexy at all," Harry whined, pouting slightly, "So… Is that the only reason you ran out Boo?"

"No… I just… I got really jealous. If Niall came back we'd have to restart that whole dynamic of a quintet, and I was just liking this quartet dynamic," Louis murmured, "And I wouldn't sing as much as I do."

"Boo, it doesn't matter, Niall doesn't want to come back until he's finished with school," Harry said reassuringly, his face falling a bit.

"And you're worried he won't want to come back," Louis murmured, "And you think, if you can get him to see what he was missing, that he is missing his life, that he'll come back and be Niall again, right?"

Harry looked up, his brows furrowing slightly and smiled weakly. "Why couldn't I have fallen for you? I had to fall for the blond one," Harry shook his head.

"Well, he's just like me except he's months older, blond, Irish, and in love with you," Louis smiling reassuringly, cupping Harry's cheek, pecking his lips again.

"Lou… You'd tell me if anything else was wrong right?" Harry asked softly, as Louis stood up, helping Harry up as well. They didn't bother to notice the small group of girls that had stood across the way taking videos and pictures that would no doubt be on the internet in minutes.

"Of course… But now is not the time, seeing as you have another mess to clean up. You know you can't spill a leprechaun's gold, they'll curse you forever," Louis chuckled hitting Harry's bum to get him to go back to the bus to deal with Niall.

Harry looked over his shoulder smiling at Louis, who smiled back reassuringly, but not meaning it, wishing he could just spill everything for Harry that Harry knew he was holding in, but now was not the time to spill such things, now was the time to make sure that Harry didn't break down because of one idiotic blond.

Harry trotted over to the three boys that had stayed at the end of the bus, spotting the pare, seeing they needed a moment, and had waited. Harry ignored Liam and Zayn's questioning looks and went to Niall wrapping his arms around his clothed torso and pulled him into a kiss.

Niall's hands moved up to Harry's face pulling him in closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry pulled Niall's torso closer, so that they were flush against each other as they kissed. The youngest needed to know that he had Niall, that he would always have the older boy.

Louis stopped his journey back over to the bus when Harry practically jumped Niall. His blue eyes widened, his mouth dropping slightly. Liam and Zayn had moved away from the pair out of shock that they would just so suddenly be all over each other again. Zayn stood awkwardly between Liam and the very happy couple as Liam walked towards Louis, wrapping his arms around his shoulder's pulling him into a hug.

"Lou, you need to tell Haz. You need to tell him before this gets out of hand. You know he's too blind to get what's going on with you, to see it like he normally can," Liam whispered in Louis' ear.

"I know! I know… I just… I don't want to ruin it for him, even if it's bad for him, I would die if Harry hated me," Louis murmured.

"Hey… Lou, Niall has to leave in two days, you need to talk to Harry, before Niall leaves, or else it's moot," Liam muttered, "Or else, Harry and Niall are going to loose their minds over this… Insane affair they've created."

Louis pulled away from Liam frowning, glaring at Liam slightly, releasing an unnecessary huff, not wanting to have the conversation with Harry.

"Alright Nialler… I've got to go… I have a signing… Danielle and El are going to take you out for shopping, and then are going to meet us at the end of the signing alright babe?" Harry whispered as he slipped out of the bed that was only used for these occasions, since no one in the 1D staff normally slept in this bed unless they got a hook up.

Niall opened a blue eye and sighed softly. "I wish I could come… Alright… Have fun with those girls, say hello for me alright?" Niall murmured. Harry chuckled and kissed his temple before leaving.

Harry noticed that Liam and Zayn were still getting ready, which was odd, since Liam was usually the first one done, and Louis was the last, and Louis wasn't even in the bus.

"He's outside waiting, I think he wants to have a chat with you," Zayn said as he continued to sift through clothes trying to pick out the right outfit. Harry nodded and slipped outside, stuffing his hands in his pockets looking around for Louis, and spotted him with a group of girls, chatting away as usual.

"Lou! Good morning love of my life," Harry called out, causing Louis to turn around and smile brightly at him.

"Ah! My other half, good morning to you too babe," Louis said, bumping his hips with Harry's when he walked up, and continued to sign a few things between pictures and chats.

"Zayn told me you wanted to talk to me," Harry whispered in his ear, doing the same as Louis, a bit quicker than the older male because he sensed the slight urgency with the discussion.

"Ah, yes… We should… Go over here… Sorry lasses! We've got to D.T.R.!" Louis cackled, pulling Harry away towards the bus, but not so close anyone could hear inside the bus, or any of the girls could hear.

"SO… What'd you want to talk to me about Lou?" Harry asked smiling.

"Well… Erm… I… I don't know how to put this Haz…"

"Lou… Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Louis huffed and shook his head. He grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down into a hard kiss. One that he had shared with Eleanor so many times, one that Harry had shared with Niall so many times, but with a stranger feeling, like something was missing. Their lips moved in curiosity, in wonder.

Harry pulled away slowly, his lips parted in shock. "Lou… Wow… I just… Wow… I didn't know… I'm sorry…" Harry murmured, looking down at his feet flushing darkly.

"I… I'm sorry too. I'm just… I'm just giving you options Harry. You need to know that Niall isn't the only one that loves you," Louis said smiling weakly, searching for the green eyes he'd gotten so used to seeing all of the time.

"But what about Eleanor? I thought it was going well? That everything is fine? I thought you loved her?" Harry asked, his mind reeling, his voice becoming slightly panicked, his eyes showing as he looked up into Louis' blue.

"It is! I mean… It is going well, really well, I do… I do love her, you know that Haz, but… I'm not sure I'm in love…" Louis sighed looking down.

"Louis, you can't possibly think you're in love with me do you?" Harry chuckled nervously.

Louis sighed and let his head fall back slightly. "I… I…"

"Louis! I thought all of you would be gone by now!" A higher voice cried out happily.

Louis jumped and turned to where the voice was sounding, and through the group of girls came Eleanor and Danielle, obviously ready to pick Niall up and take him out on the town like the gay friend they made him out to be.

Louis smiled and trotted over to Eleanor picking her up and spinning her around. "Hey babe, it's been a while," Louis snorted, kissing her gently.

"Yeah, a whole ten hours since the last time," Eleanor laughed kissing him back.

"Ten hours is a long time love." The girl snorted and trotted away from him.

"Sorry babe, we're here to pick up the Niallanator! Though, it'll probably take a good amount of time if Danny and Li-Li decide to have a reunion, and Niall will take his time getting up and getting ready," Eleanor laughed passing Harry with a ruffle of his hair and slipped into the bus.

"Louis… What were you-." Harry started.

"Alright boys! Lets get going! To the signing!" Liam called blowing a kiss to Danielle who swung out the door to kiss him good bye one last time, before they slipped into the van that would take them away to the signing.

The three 'girlfriends' sat at a table at the nearest starbucks because Eleanor and Danielle were trying to wake up Niall, who generally was used to waking up early after a long night, but it really wasn't sticking today. He scrolled through news feed on his phone, while Eleanor and Danielle had girly chat, pausing on a picture, making his blue eyes widen, and dull in color slightly.

"Nialler… Is everything alright?" Danielle asked softly, having seen Niall's face go several shade's paler.

Niall sucked in a breath and looked up at Danielle, his eyes darting to Eleanor. "Yeah… Everything's just dandy. Just… Thought I read something… Off," Niall shrugged, returning to his natural self, while still panicking inside about the picture of Louis and Harry obviously making out.

The picture was obviously from earlier that day as well, seeing as he had memorized Harry's attire that morning. Niall knew he had no right to stop Harry from kissing whomever he wanted, since Niall had gone behind Harry's back and hooked up with whomever he wanted. He just wondered if it was in his place to show Eleanor, and if he should, should he play it off lightly, like they were just boys being silly? Or should he act serious if he were to show her.

"Niall," Danielle said, placing her hand on Niall's that had been resting on the table.

Niall looked up and smiled happily, pushing the mirth out of his being to relax the girls, and showed them the picture.

"It's just Lou and Haz being silly as usual," Niall laughed, shrugging it off as something silly that the boys would do, which kissing each other was, but full on making out wasn't.

"Those boys, they don't know when they should and shouldn't do something. They obviously did this to make those poor girls go crazier," Danielle said smiling, laughing to her inner fan girl self about the boy's kissing.

Eleanor stared at the phone, a deep frown forming on her face. "They need to learn what kind of boundaries they're allowed to cross and not allowed to cross. We should get going, the signing is almost over," Eleanor murmured standing up.

Danielle handed Niall his phone back quickly and followed after the girl leaving Niall to pick up their trash. Niall released a sigh and rubbed his face, obviously, showing it was not a good idea to begin with. He gathered the paper coffee cups and tossed them into the trash, quickly following after the girls.

"Eleanor, come on, you know they just play around. They've always done that," Danielle tried to sooth the woman.

"Danielle… They are both taken, it was different when Harry was single and Louis would just do that to make him feel better. Think of how Niall feels right now," Eleanor snapped.

The darker skinned girl looked over her shoulder at Niall who had a very concentrated face, thinking hard about what he felt about Harry kissing someone that wasn't him. He knew he couldn't be hypocritical, but he couldn't help but feel that Harry belonged to him.

The boys said goodbye to their fans and left to wait outside of the back of the building until Danielle, Eleanor, and Niall showed up. Zayn and Liam were messing around with each other, fake fist fighting with each other, laughing at their own antics as Louis pulled Harry away to talk to him before Niall or Eleanor showed up.

"Haz… Can we finish that conversation?" Louis asked fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh! Right, yes, of course Lou, what were you trying to tell me?" Harry asked looking down at the older boy.

"Well, you know how you said you wished that we had fallen for each other?" Louis asked chewing on his lip. He knew Harry knew what Louis was going to say, he just needed to say it out loud to make sure it was real.

"Basically," Harry shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips, encouraging Louis. He knew Louis had to get it out, he new that the male had to say it loud to make sure.

"Well… Haz… I erm… I think I have… I think I have fallen," Louis said quietly, staring down at the ground.

Harry sighed out he shook his head unable to hear Louis. How could he determine himself if Louis was sure of his feelings if he couldn't even hear the older male. Harry bent down to Louis' level and released another soft sigh.

"Louis… What was that? You have to say it louder," Harry said kindly, smiling a bit more, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Harry Edward Styles, I'm in love with you," Louis said louder, his blue-eyed gaze locked with Harry's wide green eyed one.

Harry felt his breath hitch, that sounded so real, so much like it was the true truth. That there was nothing more sure in the world than the fact that Louis William Tomlinson was in love with Harry Edward Styles. Harry's mind raced, unsure of what to do with that sudden information. Louis was dancing on his feet, unaware that not only had Zayn and Liam heard Louis' loud confession. Eleanor stood behind the brunette, her mouth on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9: The Spark

**CHAPTER 9**

Harry's green eyes were wide, still shocked at what Louis had told him. His first instinct was to laugh, he of course knew that Louis thought the statement was truth, and it sounded like truth, but Harry felt so much at once that a quiet giggle slipped through his lips. Slowly his laugh became decibels louder, shaking his entire body. He was clutching his stomach, and had made the mistake of glancing up at Louis' face, hoping that he was laughing as well, but he was still very serious, and Harry sobered up quickly.

"Louis… You must be confused. I had said I wished I was in love with you, but I'm not… And honestly, there's no one else I would rather have fallen in love with than Niall. I love you Lou, but you're just my best friend," Harry replied slowly calming down his shaking nerves.

"Louis?" A soft, shaking, feminine voice cried out softly, "Is it true?" Louis turned around to see a watery hazel eyed Eleanor,

"Have you fallen out of love with me?"

Niall stood behind the short brunette, Danielle standing behind him with wide eyes. Eleanor's face showed the pain she was in, her normal happy bubbly face gone as if it never existed. Niall stared at Harry with a soft smile, he felt sad for the older woman, but happy that he hadn't lost Harry. He gently moved past Eleanor and trotted to Harry pulling him into a gentle kiss, a small something passing between their lips, the certain something that was missing from Louis and Harry's kiss.

Quickly Liam grabbed Danielle, knowing that both girls could be a bit different with their reactions, and were deadly if going after one person together. He also knew that Louis needed to sort through his feelings with Eleanor, and didn't want anyone interfering even if their conversation was heard.

"Have you fallen out of love with me?" Eleanor spoke up, asking again, her more innocent side showing through, a side Louis had never seen before.

Louis stared into her eyes, feeling his heartbreak at the sight of Eleanor's so expressive face, so many emotions flickering through her eyes. He cupped the back of her head and pulled into a kiss, feeling a small spark shooting between them, that special something that had been missing from Harry and his' kiss. He smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away, keeping his hand tangled in her hair.

"There's no one else that I feel that spark with, El. Only you can give off that beautiful little spark," Louis said softly, understanding so suddenly that his love for Harry was brotherly, and the extra love he felt was that silly crush you felt over someone you were close to. He was seeing clearer, and kissing Eleanor again, pulling her close and began kissing her like he never had before.

Niall couldn't help but pay attention to Louis' epiphany. He couldn't help but hear about that spark. He couldn't help his mind racing, thinking hard about that spark. The Irishman looked over to Danielle and Liam who were smiling at each other, kissing each other, obviously knowing about that spark, knowing about that special feeling. Niall glanced over to Zayn who was staring down at his phone, obviously staring at the picture of the girl he was with, a reorganization of that spark with that girl. Finally, and slowly, Niall's watery blue orbs looked up at Harry, mentally asking him if they felt that spark. He felt that he would know if they felt that spark, right?

"We do," Harry confirmed softly, smiling at him crookedly, "Just… it's not very noticeable because we aren't feeling it here, anymore," Harry gently poked Niall's chest where his heart was, "We have to feel each other here for us to feel it properly, and remember the feeling."

Niall stared up into Harry's watery green eyes, frowning slightly, and Harry responded with a sad smile and kissed the shorter male's forehead and then his lips. Once he pulled away he was hugging Niall close to his chest. Niall's mind began to race more now, thinking hard about Harry's declaration.

"Do you feel me in there right now?" Niall whispered.

"Most of the time. It's hard when you don't, because I begin to protect myself, to protect my heart," Harry whispered, burring his face in the crook of Niall's neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I wish this was easier."

"Should I go back home?"

"The heart break would be easier on us, like a band-aid Nialler."

Both boys released a stressed and emotion filled laugh.

"Who knew that bloody album name would be relevant between us," Niall huffed out, burring his own head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Who knew…"

"Lads… It's time to had back out, we've actually got some more interviews and more signings and things," Liam spoke up, seeing the distance growing between Harry and Niall as they tried to hold each other as close as possible. He could see the distance growing between the youngest members of the band despite how close they were to each other.

Niall slowly pulled away from Harry, kissing his lips gently before moving to Zayn, whispering a good bye. He repeated this process with Liam, Danielle, Eleanor, and Louis, smiling sadly at the large group.

"Alright lads… And lasses… I'm going to catch the next flight to Dublin, visit whenever you please," Niall said his frown becoming more prominent than his smile. He glanced to Harry before he quickly trotted to the street, catching a taxi, going to the bus to pick up his bags, and go to the airport to wait for the next flight, hoping in reality that he never saw any of them again.

And like that… Niall had escaped from their grasp again.

"To our Heartbreaking European tour!" Louis exclaimed holding up a glass of Guinness beer signifying the beginning of the European tour that started in Dublin, Ireland. Harry and Zayn clinked their Guinness up against Louis' and Liam clinked his coke with the boys' beers. They decided it should just be them celebrating instead of having some of the band with them as well.

Although they did wish for their fifth member to be joining them, but they understood where the member's priorities were.  
Harry looked around with a soft sigh as he drank the large pint. He felt a soft vibrate erupt from his phone and glanced down at it, seeing it was a text from Niall, whom Harry had contacted when he found out that he was going to be in Dublin. He opened the text feeling his body buzz with excitement. Harry stared down at the text, seeing that it was a text from Niall, but it was just an address and under it, it said 'I'm waiting for you.'

Harry chugged down the entire pint and took the shots Louis had bought after their celebratory clinking. He couldn't be rude and just ignore the alcohol that was waiting for him to drink. That was waiting to cloud Harry's mind. He smiled charmingly at the boys, a smile they had recognized as 'Harry was about to get some pussy' or 'Harry was going to find some pussy and get inside of it'.

He danced his way through the crowd, having spotted the back entrance on entering the building, a habit he had picked up when he had to start looking for ways of escape. Harry danced his way all the way to the exit, pushing through the door quickly into the nippy cold air, and followed the directions on his phone to the address.

"Bit bitter he's not allowed to see the leprechaun isn't he?" Louis snorted at Harry's slutty behavior.

"Prolly," Zayn laughed, relaxing back, Louis had ordered more drinks, and Zayn couldn't help but enjoy the taste of more alcohol.

"Guys, it's for the better, they'll ruin each other if they try to continue the way they were," Liam huffed, not very happy about the boy's continuous drinking, in his Daddy Direction tone.

There was a quick rapping at the door. Niall grunted as he stood up from his couch, setting his food down on the coffee table. He only wore loose sweats and an almost too tight tank top over his torso. Niall didn't expect to see what he saw on the other side of the door. Harry Edward Styles. His blue eyes brightened at the sight of the younger boy.

"Harry! I didn't actually think that you'd come!" Niall said excitedly. Something in the back of his mind went off, telling him that this was a bad idea, that he shouldn't be getting himself involved with Harry again. Niall of course, the almost stubborn person he was, ignored his logical mind and gave into his desires.

Harry pulled Niall into a hard kiss, pushing him back slightly so that he could get inside. He slammed the door shut with his foot, and pushed Niall up against the wall, their kiss explosive. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's neck pulling himself flush against Harry's chest, their tongues battling now, Harry's hands slipping under the loose fabric to grip Niall's hips.

"You're looking really hood Haz, getting older every time I see you, hotter," Niall whispered, pulling his lips away from Harry's and the younger male just moved down to his neck. "We should really move this to my…"

Harry pulled away and allowed Niall to lead him out of the entry way, receiving a quick tour of the flat before he was pulled into a bedroom, kicking that door shut as well, and Niall sat himself on the bed crawling back. Harry quickly moved over to Niall, and crawled on top of him, kissing him once again, and moved down his neck.

"And how old are you now? Eighty?" Harry whispered against his skin, his playful green eyes looking up into Niall's lusty blues.

"Twenty," Niall corrected, a deep, heated, chuckle coming from his panting lips.

"Oh! You're really old then," Harry teased.

"Alright, you teenager," Niall snorted, his blue eyes growing wider when he realized that his clothes were off and Harry was going down on him with his mouth.

Zayn stared down at his phone, his eyebrows furrowed. "Erm… Guys…. Niall just sent me his address and a message," Zayn muttered glancing up to Liam for a bit of help of what to do.

"What? What'd it say?" Liam asked becoming more attentive as his mind began to race.

" 'Left a package. Come pick it up.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis slurred laughing.

"Harry," Liam groaned out.

"What about him?" Louis asked trying to talk properly, and be serious, but he was laughing so much that his plan wasn't working very well. Zayn and Liam stared at Louis, whose eyes widened in realization and his mouth making an 'o' shape.

Quickly they slammed down a bunch of twenties and ran out the front door. Zayn knew exactly where the address was because he had complimented the building on their way to the pub. Louis' phone began ringing and Louis in his inebriated state struggled to get the device out of his pocket, but once it was out, he answered it.

"Seriously! You need to keep a better eye on this bloody kid!" A slightly unfamiliar Irish voice growled through the speakers.

Louis stared at the phone that Liam huffed and grabbed from the eldest boy.

"Sorry, Sean, we're on our way right now," Liam huffed out, running his fingers through his brown hair, "We thought he was dancing or in the bathroom with someone… We didn't see him leave."

"Well, now we both have to deal with two complete wrecks, you know this is going to be very detrimental to all of you," Sean continued to growl, his accent becoming thicker, "I'm not waking them up either… I'd prefer not to see the sod's knob."

"Yes! And again, we're very sorry!" Liam huffed into the phone, ending the call once they made it to the flat, Sean opening the door angrily.

"Lou, go get him," Liam commanded, and quickly Louis complied.

After a couple minutes, having to wake Harry up, get him to get away from Niall, and dress him, trying to ignore Niall's soft cries of protest, he had a rumpled up Harry walking towards the front door. His green eyes were down cast, obviously trying to push back all the pain that was coursing through him, all the emotions. His green eyes looked almost… Dead. Completely at a loss, finally remembering… Realizing why he didn't involve himself with Niall.

Sean watched Harry, a sad yet angry frown planted on his face, watching the boy leave his flat with apologetic goodbyes.

"Enjoy your concert. Next time you're in Dublin, I don't want to see any of you near Niall. Even if it's a coincidence… I will grab my buds and beat your asses," Sean said seriously.

"Of course, don't worry, we won't, and we'll make sure that we're confined to our hotel," Liam reassured Sean, carrying Harry on his shoulder since he was closer in height.

Sean shut and locked the door to his flat and slowly made his way to Niall's room, his frown growing when he heard Niall's quiet sobs. Harry's face reminded him that Niall was probably feeling worse, Harry was younger, and was able to get over it. Niall was more of a lover, when he was in love he loved hard, and loved painfully.

He helped the older boy up out of the bed, giving him a few pain pills and a sleeping pill, having gone through this previously, when Niall came home from the last time he saw Harry. Sean grabbed a pair of pajama pants and helped Niall into them. He undressed himself, laying next to Niall in his boxer's, holding the smaller male in his arms.

Sean kissed Niall's forehead gently, and then his cheeks, kissing away the tears that continually spilled down his face.

"What were you thinking? You know that seeing Harry is a bad idea, it's always a bad idea," Sean whispered.

"I wasn't. I was lonely, and I missed Harry, I miss him so much," Niall sobbed out in Sean's chest.

Sean ran his fingers through Niall's blond hair. "You know I think it's time for a change, for a new life."

"What kind of change, I don't want to move, I have to finish school."

"A hair change, cut the blond off, and show off your natural color."

Niall smiled up at Sean sadly. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"What were you thinking! You know you can destroy everything we helped you fix!" Liam reprimanded.

Harry continued to stare at his feet, eyes still glazed over, lost in his own world.

"Harry… It's alright, everything's going to be alright, you'll get over him, and find someone else," Louis said softly, rubbing the brunette's back, "And you'll get to sleep with me tonight. Won't that be fun?" Louis whispered smiling, kissing Harry's cheek.

The youngest member looked up at Louis, causing relieved sighs to escape Zayn, Liam, and Louis' mouths, and gave him a pathetic smile. Harry nodded his head slowly standing up with Louis, going to their bedroom, getting undressed and getting in bed.

"Harry everything's going to be alright, you'll be better soon, I promise," Louis whispered kissing Harry gently.

Harry kissed him back, not out of want, but out of need of something comforting like a Louis Tomlinson kiss.


	10. Chapter 10: 120 Minutes

**CHAPTER 10**

Niall released a joyous laugh as he stared at himself through the mirror, an unfamiliar, brown haired, self. He ran his fingers through his short hair, fingering the natural locks, bubbly laughter coming from his lips, all traces of heart break gone. Sean stood slightly behind him and ruffled the brown hair, kissing his temple gently.

"So… Since I have every hair style you have, does this mean I have to cut my hair to my natural color now too?" Sean laughed.

"Of course! We've always been matching twins, so we've always go to look the same!" Niall laughed cheerfully. He honestly felt like a whole new person. Completely changed. Ready for his new life.

_"A lot of girls will be crying,"_ a voiced buzzed from the television.

_"I'm crying! To watch such an amazing journey happen! And it all started right here in Dublin too!"_ The co-host woman cried out.

_"Well, I guess we should have seen it coming when Niall Horan quit the band a year and a half ago,"_ The man sighed out.

Niall turned around looking up at the television in the salon, a few of the stylists glancing over to Niall, recognizing him easily, despite his brown hair. Niall's mouth had literally dropped to the floor, as had Sean's, both boys gave each other their dignity back by holding each other's jaws up.

_"Well, tune into 60 minutes tonight, really should have been called a 120 minutes for the special two part marathon they have put together for One Direction's split, what the public, and the boys think happened. And the boy's futures," _The woman sighed sadly again, shaking her head. It had seemed as though everyone that had watched these boys grow, had been rooting for them. Niall continued to root for them even after Harry and his' heartbreaking reunion and split.

"Come on Ni, let's get something to eat and then we can head home and watch the program," Sean sighed out, squeezing Niall close. The ex-boy band pop star nodded and helplessly let Sean lead him, his head still in the clouds thinking about the reasons why the band split up.

"Niall! Niall! Niall!" Voices from various people in a large group yelled at him, cornering him and Sean to a wall, Sean looked for an escaped, but Niall sighed, knowing that he still had a slight duty to his band and the public.

"One at a time please," Niall croaked out, as he came back into the real world.

"Did you know that One Direction would split up?" A woman asked.

"Eventually, yes, but It's as much of a shock to me as it is to you that they so suddenly broke up."

"Do you think you had something to do with the break up?" Another newswoman asked.

"I'd hope not. I haven't seen those boys for months, it couldn't have been me," Niall sighed out, his blue eyes showing his sincerity.

"Did you know nothing about this break up? Did Payne, Malik, Tomlinson, or Styles not inform you of the impending break up?"

"No! As I said before, I just found out while I was getting a hair cut. If you really want to find out what I'm thinking come find me after the program tonight," Niall laughed moving through the crowed when he saw enough space to do so. Him and Sean quickly made their way to the new Nando's in town.

The two Irishmen sat on the couch settling in while they ate their chicken. Soon the 60 minute to part marathon came on, causing both boys to stop chattering, laughing, and eating loudly, sobering themselves up quickly to see the 'truth' of what happened. The host, a man with big square glasses, and an outfit that came from the 90's, introduced the night's topic, and a brief summery of how One Direction came to be, the phenomena of the band, and the recent news of their split.

The entire first half of the special was the entirety of the three years the boys had experienced together, clips of X-Factor, music from their first and second albums. Clips from interviews and video diaries. Voice over of who had dated who and who is currently dating who. There was a long commercial break before the second half came on and the host walked on set.

_"There was never any footage of the boys ever fighting, having claimed they were best of friends, until Harry Styles and Niall Horan's split, due to Harry's promiscuity and Niall's memory loss. But even after Niall Horan left the band, they continued on with out another row,"_ The host began.

_"The night before the band split up there was a large row between two of the closest members, Louis Tomlinson, the eldest, and Harry Styles, the youngest." _

The screen faded to black and faded to obviously a girl's video camera because she was giggling until the boys began talking, the boys had gone to dinner together after coming home from another successful tour, celebrating as a band in London.

_"Niall graduated,"_ Harry blurted out suddenly, a small flush appearing on his face.

_"That's awesome!"_ Liam said brightly, a smile to match his chipper mood.

_"Know where he's going to work?"_ Zayn asks since Niall never talked to them, and behind Sean's back emailed and sometimes texted Harry.

_"Is he the only thing you can ever talk about? It's been six bloody months," _Louis snapped at Harry.

_"No!"_ Harry protested, pouting, his face flushing more.

_"Oh really? Then blurt out the first thing that comes to your one tracked mind," _Louis challenged.

_"You're a knob."  
_

_"Ahh… I see… you know if you had just let him be after he lost his memory, we'd still be a proper band,"_ Louis huffed out.

Harry's face becomes bright red, his green eyes blowing out, as he stared at Louis after his blunt statement. _"We are a proper band!"  
_

_"Harry, ever since Niall left we haven't been as popular, and we haven't been a solid unit. Niall was the bloody backbone to this damned band! And then you had to go and bloody ruin it!"_ Louis' voice rose, the girl that filmed took a couple steps back away from the yelling man.

_"It wasn't my fault!"_ Louis fond himself on the ground holding his cheek, Harry had punched him.

_"Of course it bloody was! If you could have kept your dick to yourself instead of put it up Niall's arse hole we wouldn't be with out our fifth fucking member!" _Louis yelled standing up again, slapping Harry.

At this action Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' mid section knocking him down, falling with him into a pile of trash bags. Their legs and fists went flying, hitting each other senselessly. The clip paused and skipped to the end of the fight scene with Harry being pulled off of Louis, still kicking and screaming at him, biting and barking at him. Zayn helped a bleeding Louis up, who was growling at the youngest member, dragging him away in the opposite direction. Both unbeaten boys called for a taxi, going home.

The host appeared back on, shaking his head and frowned deeply. This man had obviously been rooting for the boys as well, and it had saddened him to see such loving, good boys, acting so disrespectful and hateful.

_"We interviewed all the boy's, except Niall Horan whom had no idea of the break up."  
_

The clip switched to a frowning curly haired brunette, refusing to look up at the camera, his lips pursed, and his dimples deepening with every jaw flex.

_"Name, age, and your role in the band."  
_

_"Harry Styles, nineteen, and I'm the player, but since Niall left, I'm the easy going one,"_ A low, emotional voice said, cracking.

_"Could you tell us a bit about your previous relationship with Niall?"  
_

_"No, I'd prefer to keep that to myself."  
_

_"Do you still see Niall? When was the last time you saw him or spoke to him?"  
_

_"No, I talk to him, although I'm not supposed to. I saw him, and spoke to him and… Well…," _Harry released a low chuckle at the memory,_ "Since Dublin."  
_

_"Alright… Erm… Why do you think you and the lads broke up?"  
_

_"I had to leave. I love the lads, and I love what I do, but the pressure of trying to be me, be what people expect to me to be, and be Niall, I can't take it. And once I left, the boys couldn't continue on as a three-man act, they wouldn't be successful. We were barley successful as a quartet."  
_

_"How did the break up make you feel? What were your thoughts?"  
_

Harry released a soft sigh, running his fingers through his curly hair. _"I felt horrible, we probably wouldn't have broken up if it weren't for the fact I couldn't get over Niall."  
_

_"Do you blame Niall for the separation? And if he were to come back now, would you be whiling to be a band again?"  
_

_"I don't blame Niall for anything, he had to make a decision, and one that was proper for himself, and I think he did. If he wanted to come back into the band, I wouldn't hesitate to let him back, but it's up to the other lads now, it's up to them to decide if they want to try the music business again."  
_

_"If you lads don't get back together what are you going to do?"  
_

_"Go back to school, go to University and study culinary arts, and business to start a bakery," _Harry responded, for the first time looking up at the camera giving it a smile.

The film faded to black and went to the next member who was looking at the interviewer, instead of the camera or the floor.

_"Zayn Malik, twenty, mysterious brooding member.  
_

_"Niall and I were best friends, we were close in the beginning of X-Factor because we felt like the odd balls in the group.  
_

_"I haven't seen, talked, texted, or tweeted Niall since he came to L.A. for the beginning of our Heartbreakers tour.  
_

_"I think we broke up because after loosing two of the most loved members, Liam, Louis and I couldn't handle the pressure of the fan's anger, we couldn't suddenly become a three member band when we had meshed so well as a five member, our music would be so dull.  
_

_"Of course I felt terrible, but I know that I'm young still, and I have a lot of time ahead of me to start a new career, and thanks to the music career, I can go to school with out any debts or worrying over how I'm going to pay for anything.  
_

_"I plan on going to school to be an English teacher."_ Zayn remained silent for a couple moments when he was asked if he blamed Niall.

_"I think it'd be cruel to blame Niall, because at the time of his leaving he was going through a lot of mental stress, and the last thing he needed was a memory relapse. I don't think Harry is to blame either. They had lost themselves in each other that they forgot what was going on around them, they didn't realize the consequences. But that's how they are, go with the flow, do what feels right, and deal with the repercussions later.  
_

_"If Niall came back to London, I think he'd be able to pull us all back together and put us back on track, but that'd only happen if he was whiling to be in the band as well. He is the backbone, he's the feel good one. The kid we go to when we feel bad and need a good laugh."  
_

The screen faded to black and Liam appeared, smiling a slightly happy smile, but his eyes were those pouty puppy dog eyes he always had when he was not happy about something.

_"Liam Payne, twenty, the smart one, or Daddy Direction."  
_

_"Niall and I met during boot camp, we were roomed in the same room. We were good buds through out the process, and eventually after X-Factor, we became best friends.  
_

_"I haven't seen or communicated with Niall since L.A. and it's for the best, if we can't let Harry give into seeing him, how would it be fair to giving into seeing the leprechaun?  
_

_"We decided… Zayn, Louis, and I… And Niall's best mate Sean… decided it'd be best if Niall and Harry never saw each other again because they would fall apart. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
_

_"We broke up because we lost two members and our foundation was falling apart. We started to want different things, and were beginning to clash instead of mesh like in the beginning.  
_

_"I knew it was going to happen, and I prepared myself mentally and emotionally for the blow.  
_

_"I did know Harry would be the one to leave next… Or it would be Louis because of Harry.  
_

_"I don't blame anyone for our split. Niall and Harry are just innocent bodies, you can't blame them for not thinking about repercussions of their actions.  
_

_"If Niall came back… Well, if he was able to get the other boys back… If they were all whiling to try this thing again, I'd go for it. We were so good together, and I love those lads. It really does break my heart for us to be apart now." _Liam looked down wiping his eyes and sniffed his nose, feeling himself beginning to get emotional. He glanced back up with a sad smile, his eyes now down cast.

_"Well, originally I was on hold for the Olympics, but I'm not fit enough for that, so I'll continue my education to be a maths teacher, and if that doesn't work out, I'll be a firefighter."  
_

The screen faded to black again, Louis popping up on the screen, a very heated, angry expression on his face. He hadn't gotten over the break up, and Harry's actions. He had slight blemishes, obviously bruises he'd sustained during the row with Harry.

_"Louis Tomlinson, twenty-two, the leader, the other half of Larry Stylenson.  
_

_"Harry is the half of Larry Stylenson…  
_

_"My relationship with Niall is a complicated one… He always bugged me with how chipper and happy go lucky he was, how much he laughed, laughed at everything. Begging for attention from everyone. I ended liking him, after X-Factor, he loosened up I think. But even then it was hard for us to get along since he had the affections of my best friend, and I was just trying to protect Harry from Niall.  
_

_"I have not talked or seen him since we were in Dublin."  
_

_"We broke up because Niall and Harry ruined each other, and hurt each other so much that they crumbled. Harry was able to stay standing a bit longer, but eventually he fell under pressure.  
_

_"Yes, it's my fault that he crumbled. I couldn't stand watching him fall apart… I just sped it along so that he would be able to get over such a heartbreaking time.  
_

_"The break up broke my heart. I knew we would crumble and float away from each other once Niall left. When the odd ball of the group leaves, so does more than half the fan base, because the odd ball girls are the ones that keep us going. And no matter how much we appreciate it, when the one they relate to the best leaves, the entire group is going to fall apart.  
_

_"I do blame Niall somewhat, but I mostly blame Harry. He's the instigator of relationships. He can't help it, people fall for his charms and eventually fall in love with him. It's a part of who Harry is, and Niall is such a lover, wanting to love everyone, wanting everyone to feel good, he couldn't help but fall for Harry.  
_

_"If he came up to me right now telling me that he was getting the band back together I wouldn't hesitate, not a second thought. I would be right back in our band, and I would treat Niall the way he deserves, with out any malice.  
_

_"If Niall doesn't come," _Louis took this moment to look into the camera, obviously looking at Niall,_ "Which knowing him, he will. I will go to University and become a drama teacher."_

The host came back on and smiled into the camera shaking his head.

_"Well, you heard it from those boys. Niall Horan, if you are watching this program you must come to London and bring the boys back together. Bring the band back together! We are begging you!"_ The host laughed and clapped his hands behind his back._  
_

_"Thank you all for watching this special, we apologize for the sad news, thank you and good night, tune in next week for a special on boy bands through out history."_


	11. Chapter 11: James Seamus Cullen

**CHAPTER 11**

Niall jumped up after the program was over and went on his computer reserving the next flight to England. He grabbed his suitcase and quickly threw his clothes and other belongings into the bag and packed a guitar.

"Niall, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to England to get the band back together! I'm moving there anyway so I might as well, bring us back!" Niall said quickly, zipping up his bag and guitar case, grabbing his backpack.

"Niall, do you really think this is such a good idea? Going to England where those boys are? Do you really think they'll actually want to start again?" Sean growled his face becoming flush in the reality that his best friend was leaving him again.

"Yeah! I think it's a smashing idea! I don't want to be watching the people in the booth, I want to be back in the booth with other people watching me," Niall huffed out making his way to the front door. "Sean, just think of this as me moving, all my stuff, but this, is in my new flat in London. See ya later Cullen! I'm going back to my boys!"

Niall ran through the front door of the flat, and down out of the apartment complex, hailing down a cab. The cabby raced to the airport, seeing as Niall's flight was only twenty minutes till departure. So, with a hop skip and a jump across the Irish Sea, Niall was back in London, England. And his first stop would be to his knew flat.

Niall unpacked everything he owned in the familiar flat, he had rented out the flat he had lived in while in One Direction, no one able to rent it due to the boy's pranking every person that moved in. Niall was warned of this, and was looking around for every possible trap, but ended up with nothing, seeing as the band broke up, they probably forgot about their need to keep people out of Niall's flat.

The Irishman sighed out, realizing that he didn't know where the boys were living any more, and he didn't want to go up to the doors of their old flats to check to see if they were there, not that anyone would allow him to do so in the first place. So, what he decided to do was go to the club he usually saw one of the boy's at.

He walked down the street slowly, shrugging his jacket on and played with his strings nervously, hoping to run into someone, but not run into anyone at the same time. Niall brought his clover necklace up to his mouth kissing it gently for good luck and found himself becoming a bit more daring.

Niall walked up to the bouncer showing him his ID when the man didn't immediately recognize him, and was let through, led to the VIP section which made his entire face flush considering he hadn't been in the business for a year and a half. He sat down as was given his usual beer, which made his heart flutter slightly when he was remembered as well as his favorite drink.

The brunette leaned back relaxing, ignoring the actors and actresses that sat in the large seating area, trying to calm his nerves down. He continued to keep his eyes closed when he felt a pare of lips on his ear, and a low voice beginning to speak.

"What do you do? I've never seen you in the VIP area."

Niall's blue eyes opened wide at the familiar low drawl. "I'm a sound engineer."

"Who's record company?"

"SYCO and Sony."

"I've never seen you before."

"That's because I just moved here, fresh from college," Niall responded, shivering at the familiar voice.

"Irish are ya? I dated an Irishman," the boy chuckled, his lips moving to Niall's jaw. Niall slowly turned his head towards the younger male's, their lips brushing.

"Have you ever picked up anyone in the VIP area?" Niall whispered, not wanting the other to know it was really him.

"Once or twice, but I'm pretty sure we were already dating," Harry chuckled, moving his lips down again to kiss his jaw, nipping at it.

"What's your name?" Niall whispered.

"You don't recognize me?"

"It's dark, and I'd prefer it if you told me so that I wouldn't have to guess."

"Harry Styles, I was in One Direction-."

"That boy band?"

"Yeah, we just broke up because I couldn't get over my last boyfriend, so that's why I'm here, why I'm right here."

Niall shivered against Harry, moving his lips to kiss Harry again, a bit harder, needing to feel his lips against his own, that small spark shooting through them, causing Harry to push closer. They didn't even notice the small camera flashes and videos that were taken of them, not that they minded, both having the paparazzi watching them since they were sixteen.

"What's your name?" Harry asked when he finally pulled away.

"Ni-… James…" Niall couldn't think of a legitimate last name, so he stuck with his middle name.

"Oh cool."

"What to get out of here?"

"Yes," Harry growled out into Niall's ear.

"Lets go to your flat then," Niall whispered back, pecking Harry's lips. He pulled away momentarily to finish off his Guinness and stood up, holding his hand out for Harry, who grabbed it and quickly led him out of the club.

"Well, that was quick," The bouncer chuckled as he watched the brunette that had just entered, leave.

Harry walked with Niall, kissing him as they walked towards the palace that both of their apartments were, where all of the boy's apartments still were. Niall made sure to look away so that Harry wouldn't recognize him, but Harry seemed sloshed enough to not realize that the brunette he knew as James was actually Niall.

Niall glanced up when they entered Harry's flat, his eyes widening, seeing that he hadn't actually moved, he wondered if the other boys were still living in the palace as well.

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Not usually, my roommate is staying at his girlfriend's because we're in the middle of a row."

"Oh, that's a drag, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, lets get down to business," Harry growled out when Niall walked into Harry's room. His lips were captured and was pressed up against the wall. Their clothes quickly left from their bodies and they were on the bed, writhing in familiar pleasure with the familiar sparks shooting around them.

"Can I see you again?" Harry whispered into Niall's ear, holding him close the next morning.

"Of course… I'd love to see you again," Niall whispered back, keeping his eyes closed and continued to be close to Harry.

"I'm so glad, I'm tired of one night stands," Harry whispered.

"Yes, I got over strange when I first started having it two years ago, not fun," Niall murmured against Harry's neck.

"James… What's your last name?"

"Erm… Cullen," Niall spat out quickly.

"What's your middle name?"

"What's your middle name?" Niall snorted nipping at Harry's neck.

"Edward… Now what's yours?"

"Err… Sean… Seamus," Niall stuttered out glancing up at Harry, opening his eyes.

Harry laughed and kissing Niall gently, staring into his eyes. His green eyes bore into the so familiar blue eyes, unable to place where he saw them before. Harry kissed Niall again, holding him closer, and Niall didn't mind, wanting to be closer to Harry.

"You look so familiar… feel so familiar, it makes me feel good," Harry whispered.

"I guess… I just have that kind of face."

"No… I don't know what it is, but… it's something," Harry whispered kissing Niall again.

"HARRY!" Yelled a male in a singsong voice, "Come have breakfast with me!"

Harry perked up even more and kissed Niall gently. "There's my room mate, I guess he's over it. Want to have breakfast?"  
Niall stared up at Harry and then glanced away flushing, "I don't know… Isn't it a bit too early to be introducing me to your friends?" Niall asked.

"Well, if you're going to leave you're going to have to meet him, you can't just hide up here until he disappears again."

Niall sighed out and nodded slowly standing up and slid out of the bed. He went to Harry's phone that had slipped out of his pants and scrolled through the contacts, changing 'Hubby-Niall Horan' to 'James Seamus Cullen' just to place that name further in Harry's mind. Once he was finished with the task he started putting his clothes on, Harry following suit after watching Niall for a while.

"You really are a very gorgeous specimen."

Niall flushed even darker as he pulled on his shoes, opening the bedroom door. "Harry… Please… that's embarrassing… I'm really not."

"You are a very shy person aren't you?" Harry asked, walking out in only his pajama pants, phone in his pocket.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you talk really quietly," Harry chuckled, pulling on Niall's wrist, pulling him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Niall's waist pulling him closer, kissing him harder. Harry squeezed Niall's, or James', ass quickly causing the older male to jump and move away from him quickly heading down the stairs.

Harry pulled out his phone snapping a picture of the male as he glanced over his shoulder. He sent the picture to Liam and Zayn and said 'I'm going to marry this kid. Found him in the club last night. Total bombshell. Says his name is James Seamus Cullen'.

Then Harry followed after the shocked faced Niall.

"Why'd you take a picture… Who'd you send it to?"

"Some mates, and I want to have a picture of you for my phone."

Niall flushed a bit more and shivered slightly at the thought of Harry being so into him. How was Harry not going to find out that he was really Niall. What would Harry do once he found out, since it really was unavoidable?

"How old are you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Twenty. You?"

"I'm twenty as well," Harry smiled at Niall.

"Wow, you are old aren't you, you look like you could be eighteen," Niall laughed as he made his way down the stairs. He had forgotten that Louis was downstairs in the lounging area with breakfast for him and Harry.

"And you look like you could be sixteen, but obviously, neither of us are complaining."

"OH, sorry, I'm not into cougars," Niall teased.

"Oh no, someone knows about me," Harry groaned, "So, SYCO? How'd you manage that?"

"I have connections, I actually got the job when your band broke up, too bad. It would have been nice to see you guys and record you a couple times," Niall sighed out as he hit the last step.

There was a loud banging on the front door, obviously coming from two hands. Niall froze in his place becoming very confused. Harry felt his phone vibrate and looked at the text messages, opening Zayn's first snorting when he said, 'Look like Niall much?' and when Liam said, 'You do realize that Niall cut his hair two days ago right? He's a brunette now, that's who that is.' But Harry really didn't believe them.

"I'll get it Haz!" Louis called skipping to the door.

Niall stared at Louis' back, a sad smile on his face. He had missed the lad, he wished he hadn't left, who knew where he and Harry would really be at this point in time. Maybe engaged? He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed out.

Harry rested his hand on the small of Niall's back, slowly, encouragingly leading Niall towards the front door. It was odd how the man he wanted to date fully was trying to avoid his friends. Did James think that Harry's friends wouldn't like him? Well, he knew they were overwhelming, especially when he could hear them running towards them now.

"Harry!" He heard Liam ask out.

Harry moved so he was in front of his knew love interest and placed his hands in his pockets and chuckled. "By the stairs lads."

"Harry! You can't possibly! Oh my god…" Zayn panted out, stopping in front of Harry.

Niall had pulled on his sunglasses to hide his eyes before the boys had rushed over. He stuck out his hand from around Harry giving the man a straight toothed smile, a smile none of the boys had seen, the last time they saw him, he had braces.

"Hello, I'm James," Niall said softly, in a quiet Irish voice.

"He's really shy, can't project at all," Harry chuckled, looking down fondly at Niall, a small thought going through his mind that he kind of looked like… but he completely dismissed the thought once it occurred.

"Nice to meet you James… I'm Zayn…" Zayn replied, his eyebrows furrowing.

Niall moved past Harry, handing Liam his hand. "James."

"Liam… But I know you're not…"

Niall ignored Liam's thought and went to Louis and grabbed his hand shaking it hard. "James."

"Louis… Harry's real boyfriend, I hope you don't plan on taking him away from me," Louis teased.

"Oh, I fully plan on it, but I must head home, have some unpacking to do, just moved in!" Niall laughed awkwardly and moved around the boys and quickly made his way to the front door.

Harry quickly followed after Niall glaring at the three boys as he passed through them. He grabbed Niall's hand when the front door opened and pulled Niall into a soft, gentle, adoring kiss.

"I'm going to give you a call alright?" Harry smiled at Niall, brushing his brown bangs up and pecked his forehead. "See you later."

Niall smiled up at Harry kissing him quickly before trotting away from the flat, pulling his hood up. Harry may not have recognized him, but everyone else would, if they were true fans, they'd follow Niall's every move, and they would have seen his interview on the news, him and his new haircut.

"Harry," Liam called from the lounging room.

Harry gave a dopy smile to the retreating back of Niall and slowly shut the door and sauntered into the living room, pulling out the breakfast Louis had bought him. He looked up at Liam waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know anything about this kid?"

"Hmm… He's Irish, twenty, a sound engineer for SYCO… well known enough to get seated VIP at the club," Harry shrugged as he bit into his hash browns.

"Doesn't that seem odd, a sound engineer being allowed into the VIP section?" Zayn asked.

"Not really, there were plenty of people in the section I didn't recognize, so whatever," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, he doesn't look like anyone familiar?" Louis asked worriedly

"Really Lou? You too?"

"Just answer the question, Harry," Liam growled out.

"No he doesn't look like anyone I know, yes he looks familiar, but he's just one of those people."

"Harry, that man that just walked out of your flat is Niall."


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Endings

**CHAPTER 12**

Harry laughed hysterically his entire body shaking under the pressure of such a hilarious statement. The other three boys just looked at him, cocking an identical eyebrow. They questioned Harry's sanity, and what was going on in his space case of a mind. Harry sobered up a bit and snorted, shaking his head.

"There is no way that is Niall. He would have told me, and I would have been able to recognize him," Harry snorted.

"I do admit, he looks very different from the last time we saw him, very grown up, but that is with out a doubt, Niall James

Horan from Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland," Liam sighed out shaking his head.

"Think about it Haz, he always said he was going to go back to his natural color, which is brown, the color of quote end quote James' hair. He had braces the last time, James doesn't have them, and his face is a bit more defined, other than that… He wears the same clothes, same eyes, same hair style, same voice-," Zayn was cut off.

"Yes, we get it, James is Niall, everything is the same," Louis grunted.

"I really don't believe you guys. I bet the guy doesn't even play an instrument, he probably is only good at making music on the computer. He's also probably not left handed," Harry laughed.

"Fine then, offer to help unpack and see what he has, and you can ask him what his dominant hand is," Liam suggested.

"What I don't understand is, if you really think that is Niall, why would he not tell me his name?"

"Because he doesn't want the band together?" Louis scoffed, not believing his words.

"Because he was afraid, I bet you jumped him in the bar, so any reorganization or conversation wasn't going on, just pure happenings," Zayn spoke up with the real explanation.

"So you think I should call him?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but from one of our phones," Liam said dialing Niall's number quickly.

"But you don't have-."

"Hello?" Niall answered.

Niall didn't bother looking at who was calling him when he answered the phone. He was in the middle of unpacking his clothes, since the furniture was already delivered and the kitchen was a bit too noisy for his tastes so early in the morning.

"Erm… James?" Harry asked frowning slightly, as he saw that it was Niall's number. "It's Harry."

Niall laughed sitting down at his desk chair. "I didn't think you'd call so soon," Niall laughed more, a small flush crossing his cheeks.

"Well, one, I was going to ask you if I could help you unpack, and two… I was just… The guys you met are apart of my band, and one of the members that I dated… Was Irish, and they think it's you…."

Niall furrowed his brows pulling his phone away and saw that it was Liam's phone that was calling him, and his face fell.

"Oh… Harry… I'm sorry…"

"Oh no it's fine," Harry flushed darkly staring down at his feet, glaring, his jaw clenched. "Could I still help you unpack?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Haz… I mean… I don't want you getting… I don't want things broken."

Harry chuckled softly, realizing how angry he had just become, when what Zayn had said came to mind, instantly calming himself down. Slowly he stood up and walked away from the group of boys who frowned at each other, but slowly it became a bright smile.

"So… Did you call yourself James because… Because you don't want the band together?"

Niall laughed boisterously moving to his bed to lay back. "God no! I was already moving here, but not for another week or so… When I saw that you guys broke up, and watched the special… I saw what Louis said… What all of you said, and obviously… We need to become one again. Our lives have become so messed up and chaotic since we broke up… Since I left, it's about time I fix my mess," Niall said.

Harry had walked back into the room putting the phone on speaker and smiled at the other lads who were jumping to their feet high fiving and hugging.

"Ni, where do you live?"

"Same flat," Niall laughed.

"Bout time we got the proper tenant in there," Zayn chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so glad I didn't booby trap the flat yet, you would have loved it Ni!" Louis said laughing.

"I looked around since the land lord warned me, before I moved in, but since it was you guys, I didn't think you'd prank me too hard!" Niall laughed, "So, are you coming over to help me unpack so we can go to Simon, or am I going to have to do everything by myself?"

"AH! We're coming over!" Zayn yelled, running towards the door excitedly.

"I'll bring the food!" Louis laughed, following after Zayn.

"I'll bring the muscle," Liam chuckled, and followed the other two boys.

"And I guess… I'll bring the lovin'," Harry laughed, hearing Niall's sweet laugh over the speaker, filling the flat, causing Harry's heart to pound more, and ended the call with an, 'I missed you,' and an, 'I love you'.

"Welcome back boys, I knew it wouldn't be too long until I saw all five of you again, all so tall now. I didn't say you could grow taller than me," Simon chuckled hugging each of them, holding and patting Niall a bit longer.

"Well, I guess I'll have to hire a new sound engineer now won't I?" Simon chuckled.

"Wouldn't mind helping a lot more now, now that I have a degree," Niall laughed, smiling at the man.

"So you want to be One Direction again is that right?"

"Yes!" They all yelled in unison in excitement, holding each other, their arms around waists and shoulders and holding hands.

"Well, your contracts still stand, except for Niall's… I had one drawn up when you got a job here, so just sign it, and we'll get you all back in the studio, starting the next album. We will have to work hard and fast since we were planning release in a month and a half lads. You all take priority right now, so my best engineers and producers will be working round the clock to get it done," Simon nodded handing Niall the hefty contract.

Niall quickly skimmed it over signing each section after he read it over and handed it back to Simon for a closer look, once he was satisfied though, he nodded and set it in a drawer, one that was labeled, 'One Direction contracts'.

"Alright boys, welcome back to the game, I'll have you in the studio in two days, so be here at nine o'clock sharp," Simon commanded sitting in his chair. The boys nodded and agreed quickly leaving to the down stairs conference rooms to talk to their team. The meeting went like this:

"Niall, we're dying your hair blond again."

"Niall and Harry, you two will keep your relationship under wraps until the point when it comes to proposal and such."

"Niall, we're going to make you go shopping with your stylist in the next couple days to revamp your wardrobe."

"Niall and Harry, you will not publicly display your relationship, keep it completely private."

"Niall, welcome back. Welcome back boys, you have a lot of work to do."

Harry decided to do everything with Niall. He went with him to the salon to get his hair re-dyed. "I just got my hair cut too," Niall complained, frowning slightly, but found himself liking the blond better than the brown, so he didn't say anymore.

Harry went shopping with him, as did Zayn. Harry helped Niall remember what he already have and what he didn't have though, while Zayn just shopped, because he had to stick to his signature style, according to his stylist who was with them, but be up to date in what was the style, since apparently the stylist didn't trust Niall's tastes in clothes.

Harry also went home with Niall, helping him unpack all the products he bought, the clothes he bought, everything. Almost all of Niall's budget was spent, not enough for him to go shopping for food, or even eat out until he got his next paycheck.

"Niall, do you want to stay in our flat until you have the money to buy food?" Harry asked noticing Niall chewing on candy from his flight two days ago.

Niall looked up at Harry with pleading eyes. "Yes, I would love to have some of your food, I have none!" Niall whined out.

Harry laughed and helped Niall up from his couch, pulling him up onto his back, giving the tired out male a piggy back ride all the way to Harry's flat, setting him down in the kitchen. Harry sat in the living room, listening to Niall as he raided the kitchen, coming into the living room, sitting next to Harry eating a burrito he had heated up and taco flavored chips.

Niall sighed out when he finished his food leaning against Harry sighing contently. "I'm so glad I'm home. Sean is no fun to live with. He doesn't like me bringing people home."

"I thought you didn't bring people home since you came to L.A.?"

"I don't, that's the problem, he won't let me even have a party for a flat that I paid for," Niall pouted kissing Harry's neck, "I'm just glad to be back with you, I missed you the most."

"I missed you the most, but I think I love you more than you love me."

"I don't even think that's possible Harry."

Niall glanced up at Harry with a soft, flushed smile and pecked his lips. Harry responded by kissing Niall back gently. They pulled away smiling brightly at each other, feeling the spark, and feeling and remembering the spark.

24, 23J, 23A, 23S, 22. These were the ages of the boys on September 13 in England, on their third tour. It was the night of One Direction's last concert, for a couple months until their next tour for their next album, which had ended an hour ago.

24 had left with their girlfriend, whom they had been dating for around six years, going to an after party he and his girlfriend were hosting. 23J had left with a new girlfriend, still unable to find the real one, with that real spark, the spark that wouldn't die after one or two kisses, or after a couple times of coitus. He left to go to 24's after party, having nothing better to do than celebrate. 23A had left with six-year girlfriend, one and a half year fiancé, half-year wife to go their long awaited honeymoon, which had been put off due to the tour. 23S left with 22, 22 dragged him down the street, leading him through the maze of London, not wanting 23S to get where they were going.

"Harry! Where are we going!" Niall yelled out as Harry dragged him through now more familiar streets.

"Niall! Calm down! You'll see, and you'll be even more confused," Harry laughed.

"Harry! I'm serious, please tell me where we're going," Niall couldn't help, but laugh with Harry, and finally gave into the younger male, letting him lead him all around the city.

They came up to a familiar theater, and Harry slowed his pace down, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist, pulling him close, opening the doors to an empty theater.

"Why are we here? It's empty… There aren't any kids to surprise during boot camp, they finished it," Niall frowned slightly.

Harry led Niall up to the stage and placed Niall on a certain spot and stood a slight distance away from him. Both boys remembered the day they were placed in a boy group on the stage, they could see themselves younger, and the other three boys standing with them, all of them shaking nervously and then jumping with excitement and the thought of going further into the competition.

"Why'd you bring me here Haz?" Niall asked turning to look at him with a fond smile of the time when he first met Harry, first hugged Harry.

"Well, this is the stage us boys were brought together on."

"But it's not the anniversary," Niall laughed.

"No, but it is your birthday… And the last time I tried to do this, we were standing outside the theater, in the street where we had our first conversation… and Well… We both know how bad that went," Harry laughed awkwardly.

Niall stared at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed. He stared at Harry trying to recall the memory, yes he remembered them talking in the middle of the street, yes he remembered Harry taking a knee, which he figured he was tying his shoe. Yes he remembered Harry looking up at him with a loving smile about to say something, and yes Niall remembered pushing Harry out of the way of a car to save him, unable to save himself, and that had resulted in memory loss.

"Okay, I'm lost, the last time you tried to do what? Tie your shoe?" Niall asked laughing, trying to keep himself calm, hoping someone wouldn't come in and assassinate them or something crazy.

"Oh… You really didn't know then!" Harry laughed shaking his head. He walked up to Niall taking the blonde's hands into his own and kissed him gently. "Niall… over the past eight years that I've known you, the past six years we've dated on and off, and every moment that I dated you, that I've known you, I've been in love with you."

Niall flushed darkly and opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off by kissing him gently. He squeezed Niall's hands and slowly slipped down to his knee, looking up at Niall.

"And I know we're young, but hell… Liam inspired me, he got married to someone he's loved continuously for eight years, why the fuck can't I?" Harry laughed, making Niall giggle, but choke when he finally realized what Harry meant.

Niall looked around, looking for a car, or a train, or a bus, or some freaky psycho killer to come in the way of them so that they'd have to wait another three years before they can get to this point again.

"So… because of our best friend's inspirational love, I would love to ask you to marry me, because I love you so much, that I couldn't ever let anyone else have you, or be with you. I'm in love with you darling," Harry pulled out a small black velvet box from his blazer pocket, opening it up to show a simple band with small diamonds around it.

Niall stared down at Harry, his blue eyes wide and smiled brightly, launching himself at Harry kissing him hard. "Yes. Fucking yes I will!"

**EL FIN**


End file.
